Standing Outside the Fire
by criminally charmed
Summary: Virgil Tracy has met up with an old friend. Is it love or heartbreak? And is a shadow from the past threatening their future? Features Sarah from Keeper of the Stars. Rated for safety
1. Unwanted Attention

**OK, here it is, Virgil's story. There is no gap in time, just a change in featured characters.**

**Disclaim - I do not, nor have I ever owned the Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter One – Unwanted Attention**

Sarah Woodbury sat at the kitchen table of Station 18 for the Boston Fire Department. She had to write up the rescue runs for the day before heading off. Looking temptingly at the e-mail icon on her laptop, she knew there would be another e-mail from Virgil Tracy. Resisting the desire to hear from him – yet again – Sarah sighed and dove back into her reports. Rescue reports were a pain; Virgil was so lucky he didn't have to worry about them. He worked as a mechanical engineer for his father, businessman Jeff Tracy. A boring, stable life must be nice to have.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil Tracy was exhausted. The mudslide in Peru had been a mess but they had gotten everyone out alive. The Thunderbirds had returned to base, filthy and tired. Post-flight checks were done and they headed back into their house. Scott and Kate veered off to their own villa, stopping at John and Emily's to pick up their son. While John was up on Five, Emily was happy to watch baby Jason during rescues. Lost in thought, Virgil was watching his brother and sister-in-law cuddle their son as they walked home. If he knew his family, Kate would get Jason to bed, shower and then sit down to write up her report before heading to bed. Scott would shower and head to bed with Dad nagging him to finish the report two days later.

Entering his own ensuite, Virgil shed his uniform, turning on his laptop as he went. Seeing a message from Sarah Woodbury, the childhood friend who he had become reacquainted with recently, brought a smile to his tired face. Opening the e-mail, Virgil laughed as she recounted a few recent rescues, particularly one involving a golden retriever, two bridesmaids and a punch bowl. Sarah always could make him smile but seeing the fascinating woman the awkward teenager had blossomed into fascinated him as nothing had in some time. Virgil dashed off a message to her before heading for his bathroom and a long, hot shower.

Having Sarah back in his life was making it richer, fuller and more promising. Virgil had always thought his family was enough, when balancing it with his Tracy Industries work, the Thunderbirds, his music and his art. Yet hadn't his brothers become happier, with a greater sense of balance from starting their own branches of the family tree? As the water poured over his form, Virgil had wondered if Sarah was the missing piece in his own life. Time would tell. His kid brother Alan was heading back to his boarding school tomorrow. Virgil had persuaded his father to let him fly his brother back to Massachusetts. And if he happened to swing over to Boston just to say hi to Sarah while he was there?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Hey Woody!" Sarah looked up from her report as her partner Stan "Tommy" Tomlinson walked into the kitchen caring a newspaper. "Seen the latest story, cover-girl?" Sarah began to slowly bang her head on the table. Ever since she had rescued Alan Tracy from his burning hotel room, her name had been mentioned in the paper as "the courageous Boston Firefighter who rescued the son of Billionaire Jeff Tracy." The media found it fascinating how she had miraculously gotten to the boy just ahead of the flames, saving him with the help of the Thunderbirds. Then, it had gotten into the press that she had known the Tracys when both families had lived in Kansas. Yesterday, it had been revealed that Sarah's own family had died in a fire that had nearly claimed her own life. What did they have today the media want from her today?

Glaring at Tommy, Sarah snagged the paper out of his hand. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I haven't gotten to read that yet!"

"Then you shouldn't be tossing it in my….oh, crap."

By this time, the rest of C shift of Station 18 had come in. Sarah looked up from the paper, opened her mouth, and snapped it shut again before slamming the newspaper down and storming out of the kitchen. No one said a word, shocked beyond measure. The only woman in the station for all three shifts, Woody had learned to have the patience of a saint when it came to most things but the media attention from this latest rescue was beginning to really draw on the young woman. Captain Luis Goya reached out and picked up the paper. Shaking his head, he showed the shift what had bothered Woody. Above the fold were pictures of the arsonist, the burned-out hotel and a department-issued picture of Firefighter S. Woodbury. Below the fold, her partner saw the "human interest" story and photo that had pissed off the redhead. Accompanying the story entitled "Is Hero Firefighter Virgil Tracy's Childhood Sweetheart?" was a picture of Sarah hugging the middle Tracy son.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Damn media. Damn vultures. Damn telephoto lens. How did they come up with this? Someone in their hometown "confessed" how Sarah "practically lived at the Tracy house the couple's Senior year". No mention of how she had been either tutoring Virgil or babysitting Alan. Another off-the-source telling how the couple had been "torn apart by circumstances beyond the young lovers' control". Yeah, like the fact Virgil's family had moved out of town and Sarah had been more dead than alive at that point?

Tommy came in to check on his partner. "Hey, Woody, sorry about that, I should have looked at the story first." He came around the screened off area where Sarah slept (the towel she tossed over if she "wasn't decent" was down, so he knew it was all clear). To his surprise, Sarah was sitting on her bed, crying. They had been partners for almost two years and in all that time, the only time he had ever seen Woody cry was the day they had buried her Aunt Harry. Harriet Simpson had worked at Massachusetts General Hospital for forty years, so more than a few firefighters, cops and medical personnel had wept at the fiery woman's passing. But hazing, rude comments, even outright harassment never seemed to faze Woody. So why did this stuff with the Tracys?

"Woody, talk to me buddy. What is it?"

Sarah shook her head slowly. "Ah, Tommy, you don't know what it was like back then. I was Holly Woodbury's dumpy, geek of a sister. The Tracys were kind to me, nicer than my own family. Hell, half the time I pretended they were my family. I had – for a few hours a week – two cool older brothers, a couple of funny little brothers, occasionally a brave, neat father and a wonderful grandma who was always telling me I was a rose about to bloom." Tommy mused that Grandma Tracy had sure called it. Sarah Woodbury was beautiful. If his wife hadn't been so sure of their seventeen year marriage, he could have problems with a partner who looked like Sarah did. "And then there was Virgil. Tommy, he was the football star, the most talented kid in our class, popular, good looking…"

"And lousy at math?!?" Tommy had heard Sarah mention she had been his calculus tutor.

"Not that great at studies period. I started out as a calculus tutor, I became his overall tutor. But he wanted to go to Princeton and become a mechanical engineer. No chance with the grades he had squeaked out so far. Even with football, his only chance was to pull up his GPA and keep it up for his entire Senior year. I helped him with that. My reward was he took a cheerleader to the prom while I baby-sat his little brother."

"Not the captain of the cheerleading squad?" Tommy teased, regretting it when he saw Sarah tense up,

"Please, as if it could have been made worse by him asking my sister to the prom."

Anything else Tommy could have said to his partner was stalled when the shift's engineer Jorge Hernandez stuck his head in. "Hey Woody, another fan letter for you." Sarah caught the letter tossed at her, shaking her head at the mail she had been receiving since the rescue had first been reported.

Tommy had begun to walk back out of the sleeping quarters when he heard Sarah suck in her breath. Spinning around, he was shocked at her pale features and shaking hands. Pulling the letter from his grasp, he quickly became as distressed as his partner, calling out, "Cap! Guys! Get up here!"

As the shift filled the area, Goya read the letter out loud as Tommy knelt by Woody, grasping his partner's shaking hands. "You are a worthless, ugly bitch. You don't deserve him. You have stolen my life and I will take it back. You will wish you had died back in Kansas."

"Woody…" Sarah looked at her partner, shocked to see he was as upset as she was. "You have to call him. You have to tell Virgil about this."

**_a/n - I have gotten the ball rolling, hope you will come along. Sarah is just as strong as the other ladies, but with additional emotional vulnerabilities. You'll see what I mean. As always, reviews are oh, so appreciated._**


	2. Shadow of a Threat

**Disclaimer - sigh. I don't own them. **

**Well, it's a good start, hope you guys are having better luck with alerts than me!!! Thanks to Sam1 for the beta...**

**Chapter Two – Shadow of a Threat**

Virgil Tracy pulled up to his little brother's dormitory at Wharton Academy for Boys in Massachusetts. As Alan grabbed his overnight bag, Virgil was glad that most of Alan's belongings had been dropped off previously. Together, the two Tracy brothers walked into the dorm, Virgil peppering his younger brother with questions. Finally, Alan had enough. "Geez, Virg. You can relax. I am going to be fine. All of my stitches are out, my head x-ray was good, and my respiratory tests were fine. I have an appointment with a doctor next week, if he clears me I can start back with Track practice but until then Coach will have my head if he sees me doing anything more strenuous than setting out markers. And I know you have all been calling Fermat with a check-list for him in what I can and can't do." Pausing, Alan ducked his head before raising his eyes shyly to his middle brother. "I'll be OK, Virg. Honest." Looking around to make sure no one was around he lowered his voice before continuing. "You guys got me out in time. Between you and Sarah, you saved me. I made it."

Reaching out and pulling his brother into a firm but gentle embrace Virgil acknowledged the words. "I know, Sprout. But it was so close. And we felt so helpless. Sometimes it has felt like someone is trying to take you away from us. And I don't think we could handle that." Brushing Alan's hair back, Virgil smiled at his baby brother. "Just try and stay safe until Christmas. We could use the rest."

Laughing, Alan nodded. "No prob. You're coming to at least one of my track meets, right?" Alan gave him a sly grin. "You could invite Sarah. Or are you planning on swinging over to Boston, hmmm?"

Luckily, Virgil remembered his little brother's healing head wound _before_ the cuff landed. Their dad would have killed him otherwise.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Captain Goya was waiting in the firehouse bay when Woody and Tommy pulled the rescue truck into its allotted space next to the fire engine. "Cap." Woody acknowledged, trying to scoot around her boss.

"Woody, are you going to return the call to the detectives or not?"

Sarah Woodbury froze, turning to see the entire shift standing behind their captain, awaiting her answer. "Cap, I am fine. I will be fine, it was just one letter from one crackpot. With all the press coverage, it would have been stranger to not have gotten a letter like that than it was."

Jorge Hernandez shook his head. "Woody, we saw your face. You were scared. And having read that letter, we are scared for you. They wanted you dead."

Woody shrugged. "No, they said I should have died back in Kansas. They didn't actually threaten to kill me. And since the attention is already dying down, the world is finding more interesting things than me and Virgil Tracy is thousands of miles away…"

"Did I hear my name? "

Whirling around in surprise, a delighted smile covered Sarah's face. Without a second thought, the paramedic closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around the middle Tracy son who happily returned her embrace. Looking at her co-workers, Virgil was surprised to see the concerned looks on the faces of the five firefighters. They had expressions that ranged from concern to borderline fear, which, he had to admit, was not a normal reaction to his presence.

Sarah leaned back, smiling up at her old friend. Grasping his arms, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Virgil smiled back. "I had to bring the Sprout back to school so I decided to swing over this way to see if you were available for dinner. When do you get off shift?"

"In an hour," Tommy answered for his partner. "This should give you just enough time to get a hotel room for the night."

Blushing, Sarah had trouble making eye contact with Virgil but he just laughed. "Actually, I'll have to leave after dinner. Dad is expecting me back on Tracy Island." Looking back at Sarah, he continued. "So, what do you say Sarah Jane? Pick you up in about an hour? I can call Hampshire House…"

"Where?" she squeaked out, appalled at the suggestion of going to the five-star restaurant. "Umm, Virgil, the only time I was ever there was when the sou chef had a coronary. Can we go down a few notches?"

A little embarrassed at himself, Virgil decided to let Sarah lead the way. "Well, where would you suggest I make reservations?"

Smiling again, she suggested, "How about we skip reservations? Pick me up in about an hour, and we can head over to Quincy Market. There is a great little place called the Oyster Bar. Fantastic seafood, and if you feel like desert, there are a couple of Italian Bakeries with the best canolies…"

"Sounds great. An hour it'll be…"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Three hours later, Sarah and Virgil sat on a bench in Quincy Market, watching a street musician playfor change being tossed into a hat on the ground. A cool autumn breeze rustled the foliage on the trees that were carefully located throughout the heart of the city. Relaxed more than he had been in a long time, Virgil turned to the girl he had known since he was eight years old. Blushing when he realized that she was staring at him, he forced himself to try and make conversation. "Have I thanked you for saving my little brother's life?"

"Which time?"

Confused, Virgil stuttered, "Wh-what? Last week, big fire, you pulled Alan out of his hotel room just before he would have been killed."

Grinning, she responded. "Oh, the second time." Totally lost, it only became worse for Virgil when Sarah began to laugh. "You don't remember what happened the first day we met at the Tracy Industries company picnic do you?" Virgil shook his head and Sarah continued. "You and Gordy were supposed to be playing with Alan – he was about a year old – and instead you began playing marbles with some other boys. Alan reached out, grabbed a marble and promptly stuck it in his mouth. Alan began to choke, all the other kids freaked and little miss know-it-all," she pointed to herself, laughing, "proved that you can learn infant Heimlich from television. Your mom adored me, your dad praised me to my parents, my sister got pissed I was getting more attention than her for once, John refused to let you watch Alan for the rest of the day and Scott made you get me an ice cream." Sipping her cappuccino, Sarah mused, "It was three years before you talked to me again."

Shaking his head, Virgil smiled and put an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "No wonder I needed you as a tutor Senior year. I wasn't that bright was I?"

Leaning into his embrace, happier than she could ever remember being, Sarah made him laugh with her response. "Nope. But I always said that once you learned a lesson, it stuck with you." As he bent over and softly kissed her, Sarah smiled. "Wow. You are a fast learner, aren't you?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

As night firmly settled over the city, Virgil walked Sarah the short distance from Quincy Market to her condo. She had laughingly told him that she usually didn't drive to work most of the year – it was quicker to walk or take the T with Boston traffic. They were just crossing the street when the ball cap Sarah had been wearing to keep her hair in place came off in a sudden strong gust of wind. As Virgil ran back to grab it, Sarah stood in the middle of the deserted street. As he snatched up the cap and turned back to her in triumph, his grin turned into a look of horror as a dark car suddenly careened directly at Sarah.

**_a/n ouch. cliff-hanger time. I am mean. but, hey, at least it's not Alan about to become pavement pancake. that's a change for me, right? reviews are sooooooo welcome_**


	3. Saving Sarah

**Disclaim - Thunderbirds are not mine, sniffle.**

**Chapter Three – Saving Sarah**

"Sarah!" Virgil screamed out her name, running back into the street. As the tires of the sedan began to squeal and smoke, speeding towards the frozen Sarah, the middle Tracy son reached the young woman, grabbing her about the waist and leaping towards the other side of the road. The car had never turned on its headlights and never slowed as it careened off into the darkness.

Breathing hard, Virgil rolled onto his back, aching all over from the hard landing on the sidewalk in front of Sarah's condo. "God, that was close! That idiot never even slowed down, he must have been drunk. Did you catch the plate number at all? Sarah? Sarah!"

Virgil panicked as he realized that Sarah was lying next to him on the pavement, unconscious, with blood trickling down her face from a cut on her forehead.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Stan "Tommy" Tomlinson ran into the ER of Mass General Hospital, frantic. Behind him his wife Fran tried to catch up to him as the firefighter-paramedic dashed up to the admitting desk. "Liz!" Nurse Elizabeth Naylor looked up as Tommy was suddenly in front of her. "Woody was brought in, is she OK?"

Liz put a calming hand on Tommy's hand as Fran caught up to her husband. "Tommy, Dr. Brackett is with her now, she just got back from radiology. And Tommy…" Liz bit her lip, unsure how to continue. "The police are talking to the man she was with. It's looking like it wasn't an accident; someone tried to run Sarah over."

Tommy looked around the emergency room, his eyes landing on Virgil Tracy as he talked to two Boston Police detectives. Furious, he stalked over to the billionaire's son. Grabbing the younger man by the arm, Tommy began to snap at Virgil. "OK, what old girlfriend of yours is after Woody? She doesn't deserve this. She hardly ever dates, she may not look like she did when she was a teenager but when it comes to a man being anything but a pal or a co-worker, Sarah may as well be that same girl. Her parents and sister, not to mention the other kids, really did a number on her ego. I didn't say anything because I was so happy to see the girl get a shot at the guy she use to have a crush on. But if you are going to endanger her life, you can just go home to "daddy" and your little private island. We'll take care of Woody."

Virgil shook his arm free, snapping at the older man. "Listen, pal, I always cared about her. And yeah, I was a self-centered jerk back then but hell, show me that many teenagers who weren't. Sarah Jane was a part of my life since I was eight; I have felt the loss since the day of our high school graduation when the principal accidentally called out her name, knowing she was in ICU in a hospital fighting for her life. Yeah, she looks different. So what, a lot of people look different than we did in high school, its called growing up. Why don't you try it?"

Shaking his head, Tommy answered, "You don't know some of the reasons she looks different. Yeah, the braces came off as a matter of course, but the rest? Sarah lost a lot of her weight due to not being able to eat solids for three months due to the burns to her face. And the lasix surgery was at her aunt's suggestion because Sarah's face was too sensitive for the first six months due to all the reconstructive surgery they had to do. She couldn't handle the glasses on the bridge of her nose or her right ear. Sarah wasn't trying to make herself look better, she was trying to survive. Harry hoped the physical changes would help give the girl some of her confidence back. In the end, Woody was proud of her academic achievements, and knew she had become good at being a paramedic. She knew she was giving back to those who saved her life by becoming a firefighter. But that kid has never felt that she was really attractive." Tommy took a deep breath, glaring at Virgil. "You are not worth it, pretty boy. We'll take care of her because we are her family and we take care of our own."

"Then let me take care of myself."

Both men turned as Sarah walked into the room. "Virgil didn't know about the letter. I assume that he knows now?" She asked, glancing at the police detectives, who nodded at her. "None of this is his fault and you have to back off."

Tommy looked at his partner, glancing back at his wife. "Woody, give me a break. I have known you since Harry had you brought out here. Harry looked out for most of the emergency workers in the city for years. She was so lost after Dr. Watson died, and we were worried about her. Then suddenly she had you to take care of. And the department kind of adopted you. So when you chose to become one of us, it was like one of our kids had joined the team. And when Harry died, we knew she would want us to look out for you. You can't blame us trying to protect you."

Sarah smiled. "I know. But what you are doing now, the Tracys did for me when I was younger. Virgil may not have seemed to notice **_that_** I was a girl," she gave an amused look at the blushing Virgil, "but if it wasn't for the Tracys, I wouldn't have felt like anyone cared about me. And Virgil made it clear; no one had better tease me around him. It didn't eliminate all of it – especially since my own sister Holly led the cheerleaders in making fun of me – but it made it bearable. I don't know if what happened tonight has anything to do with the letter. I don't know if what happened has anything to do with Virgil. What I do know is that Virgil won't let anything happen to me any more than you would. Now," Sarah glared at both men, "Go to your separate corners and come out shaking hands. If you don't, I will turn you," she pointed to her partner, "Over to Frannie," who nodded rapidly. "And I will turn you," pointing to Virgil, "over to your Dad – or worse, your brothers. All of them."

Both men gulped. Sarah knew what buttons to push. They both became quiet and looked at each other. Sarah smiled with satisfaction as the two most important people in her life reluctantly shook hands. But the look they exchanged also told them that they would both be watching out for any threat to the young woman they both deeply cared for.

**_a/n - Hope this helps the people who wanted to know what drove Sarah to change so much physically. She didn't really choose to, this could be why she doesn't really see herself as she is. Review, please!_**


	4. Life Has Risks

**Disclaimer - I am pretty good about do something I really don't think I should have to do every single time.**

**Thanks to Sam1 for her beta work - you are the best...**

**Chapter Four - Life has risks**

Virgil and Sarah emerged from a cab outside of her Boston condo. Between Sarah's exam for her injuries when Virgil pushed her out of the way of the speeding car and the grilling the Boston police had given him about "some old girlfriend stalking Firefighter Woodbury", it had taken them most of the night. In between the repeated unanswerable questions – Virgil hadn't exactly had a roaring love life since they family had founded International Rescue (not that he could give that explanation) – he had called his father. Jeff had expressed his concerns and encouraged Virgil to come back in the morning "after you get some rest. We don't need you crashing into a mountain somewhere because you fell asleep."

At the front door, Virgil took the key from Sarah's hand, swinging open the door as he looked around. "You should be safe. The police said they would be checking on a regular basis. I should go get a hotel room and get some sleep."

Smiling up at him, Sarah responded, "What reputable hotel will let you check in with no luggage? Besides, you won't have to worry about me if you stay here."

"If I stay here, I can't guarantee I can be a gentleman."

"Who asked you to?" Her kiss told Virgil all he needed to know.

As the couple entered the condo, they failed to notice the car sitting down the block, its driver clenching the wheel in white-knuckled fury. They would have been horrified to see the collection of newspaper clippings on the passenger's seat, any pictures of Sarah marked with an X.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy awoke the next morning in the place he had considered his second home for years. As much as he had fought being here in the first place, Alan was still surprised at how much he looked forward to coming back to Wharton's. It was what John had told him once about school – "What you put into it is what you will get out." After that horrific Spring Break when the Hood invaded their island home and threatened the family, Alan had decided to change his outlook. "No shortcuts," his dad always said. Sometimes, he mused, the long way was far more enjoyable.

Before he started his day, Alan decided to make a quick call home, just to make sure Virgil had gotten back OK. When his father's face came on the vid-phone, Alan smiled at the concern that had filled his father's visage. "Alan, is everything alright? Are you feeling OK? Any dizzy spells…"

"Dad!" Alan laughed. "I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure Virgil got back to the island OK."

"Actually, Virgil is coming back today. You knew that he was going to Boston to see Sarah before returning to the island?" Alan nodded, Virgil had said he wanted to see his old "friend' and maybe take her to dinner. "Well, they went out to dinner only for Sarah to become the victim of a hit and run driver. Virgil pulled her out of the way, but she hit her head on the sidewalk and had to go to the ER. They were there until late, so I suggested Virgil stay in Boston for the night in order to get some rest. He called and said he was staying at Sarah's condo to keep an eye on her. I expect he is heading for the airport now in order to come back. I will have him call you when he arrives."

Alan chatted with his father for a few minutes more, before signing off to go to his first class of the day. He smiled as he walked across the campus for the first time in months, waving at various friends and classmates. Thinking of his brother Virgil and Sarah, his smile briefly turned to a smirk. Oh, yeah, sure. Either his father was naïve or they really thought he was. It was beginning to look like he would be getting another sister-in-law before long. Sweet!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah Woodbury felt as if the smile would never leave her face as she walked into the station house.

"Woody!"

As she heard her name shouted across the vehicle bay, Sarah realized never could come way too soon.

Turning towards the kitchen, Sarah saw her entire shift lined up near the door. "Oh great," she thought. "Let the inquisition begin."

Captain Goya walked up to Sarah and poked her in the arm. "You, young lady, are supposed to be resting. Or was spending the night in the ER a Tracys' idea of showing you a good time?"

Jorge Hernandez gave a wide grin. "Or did that come later?"

Two other members of the shift helped pick Jorge up off the floor where he had fallen after Tommy's well placed elbow jab. But the dirty looks they gave him assured Jorge that the only reason they were helping him up was because Tommy had nailed him first. The entire shift viewed Sarah as a little sister, and little sisters were not suppose to be part of locker room chatter. Seeing the raised eyebrow Woody was throwing his way, Jorge knew even if anything had happened, the paramedic was not going to say.

"Cap, I needed to come in and finish some paperwork. Besides, I was getting bored by myself. Dr. Brackett just said not to push myself. And sitting at the kitchen table, doing some paperwork, maybe having dinner – it is Sully's turn to cook and I thought someone mentioned New England Boiled Dinner? – goes with what Dr. Brackett said, right?"

By the time Sarah had finished, her shift was grinning at her indulgently. Sully had also won his bet that the paramedic would show up for dinner. Mama Sullivan's corned beef recipe was the young woman's favorite and a guaranteed draw. The only member of the shift without a family, they had long ago extended theirs to include her. Mothers and wives were always sending special treats in for Woody – not to mention trying to match her up with single male relatives. But she had shown nothing but a polite interest in any of the men paraded before her. It was why the men of Station 18 C shift were torn. Virgil Tracy was the first man they had ever seen Sarah Woodbury show any romantic tendencies towards. But was a wealthy, handsome playboy the one to win Woody's heart – or the one to break it?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil Tracy sighed as his island home came into view. He was glad to be home, truly, but he could also not forget what he had left behind. Virgil suspected he was falling for Sarah Woodbury. But he wanted to make sure. To a Tracy, marriage was forever. And there was still the little matter of International Rescue. Kate and Emily had taken it well, discovering that their future husbands were part of the secret operation that had saved so many since it's inception. Would Sarah be as understanding? Virgil felt that he had to tread carefully at this point. It was not just his future at risk here; it was the well-being of his entire family. And to a Tracy, family came before everything, even personal happiness.

**_a/n - Virgil is like the other boys when it comes to the right girl. See the target, acquire the target, mission accomplished. yeah, he is already thinking of marriage, but as the old saying goes (and I think I already warned you of this...) The path to true love never run smooth. Things are about to get interesting..._**


	5. Things That Need Said

**Dislaimer - I own a pickup truck and two annoying cats, share a house with husband and the bank, and have an eighteen year lease, with option to renew, on a ten year old daughter. However, I do not own the Thunderbirds.**

**It's still technically Saturday, and I am posting. Sorry, I almost forgot.**

**Chapter Five – Things that need said**

"Hey, Woody! Phone's for you!"

"Thanks Sully!" Sarah grabbed the phone, not sure who would call her at work. Most of the people she "hung-out" with were her co-workers, and Virgil tended to text her cell phone first to see if she could talk. It had been three weeks since Virgil had gone back to Tracy Island. There had been no further threats, verbal or physical, and Sarah had begun to relax. Now if she could only get her co-workers to do the same.

"Hello?"

"Sarah Jane? Hi, it's Alan, Alan Tracy."

Sarah smiled. The Tracys were the only people who still called her Sarah Jane. "Hi baby. What's up?"

Alan smiled. There were times Sarah Woodbury still acted like he was that little boy she had baby-sat. But he had missed having her in his life, and if this went off as he planned… "I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?"

"Gee Alan; I though Virgil said you had a girl?"

Sarah could almost hear the blush through the phone. "Umm, no, I mean…"

Laughing, she chose to let Alan off the hook. "I'm just kidding baby. What do you need?"

"I got the all clear from the doctor and having been practicing with the track team again. I have a meet this weekend, Saturday at two and thought you might like to come?"

Looking at the shift schedule, Sarah checked to see where C Shift stood for Saturday. Nights; so she would have to be at station and ready by 7:30, it was a ninety minute drive each way to Alan's school near Springfield… "Please Sarah Jane? It would really mean a lot to me? You've never seen me run track, I'm really good, honest."

Whether it was one more cookie, staying up five minutes longer or driving three hours before working all night – and Saturday nights tended to be insane. Sarah usually spent any Saturdays resting if she had to work the overnight shift. But Alan had always held a special place for her, all the Tracys had. "OK, Allie. Do you have my e-mail address?" Alan had said no so Sarah gave it to him. "Send me directions to the school and I'll see you on Saturday."

Sitting back at the kitchen table, Sarah began to work on another report. Feeling eyes watching her, she raised her head to see the other members of the shift watching her. "What?!" she responded defensively.

Her partner Tommy grinned at her. "You know the kid is going to just happen to have his brother Virgil there."

Sarah smiled as she returned to her report. Oh, yeah. She knew.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott and Virgil were busy debating who got to go to Alan's track meet that weekend. Gordon had gone up to Five and John had already drawn dibs on the final meet, the championship to be held the first weekend in November. Kate walked in, patting Jason on the back and settled the argument. "Virgil is going."

"Honey, you're my wife, shouldn't you be on my side?"

Kate leaned over, kissing her husband and handing over their son to his doting daddy. "I am. But my parents are expecting us for their anniversary a week from Sunday. So we can see Alan _next _Saturday and my parents on Sunday. Virgil can go this weekend. Besides," she winked at her brother-in-law, "Alan just sent a message that a certain paramedic has promised to be there."

Scott grinned at his son. "Uncle Virgie is blushing, isn't he Jason? I think he likes her? I think you need to start to practice some new words. Can you say Auntie Sarah? Can you?"

At the look Virgil was giving his oldest brother, Kate couldn't help but think that her husband was lucky that he was holding Jason. It was keeping him safe.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy watched from his balcony as Kate settled the boys' arguments. John and Emily were due back from the mainland soon. Emily had both clinic duty and a pre-natal check up. Having been through five pregnancies with his late wife, Jeff wondered if the couple would be finding out the baby's sex today. He would welcome either gender but would love to finally have a Tracy "princess". Looking at a picture of Lucy holding a baby Alan, surrounded by the other four boys, Jeff recalled her saying he asked for too much. Jeff, she said, should be grateful that his boys were healthy and happy. He was but… A man could dream, couldn't he?

Alan had a track meet Columbus Day Weekend and Jeff had a meeting with the District Attorney in Boston the Friday before. It had been at his other sons' encouragement that Jeff planned on not only to meeting with the prosecutor about the arson case, he would get his chance to watch Alan's track team and spend some extra time with his son. As a bonus, Tin-Tin and her parents would be coming, as Tin-Tin had an in-person interview at MIT. The Kyranos were bursting with pride at the thought of their daughter being accepted to the prestigious school, but all three parents were concerned of the couple being thousands of miles from home, living in the city and only knowing each other…

But as Kate and Emily kept assuring him, they were good kids with plenty of common sense. He could just hope that he had raised his son right, as he knew the Kyranos had their daughter. In the end, he had to trust that he had been a good father. Smiling at his favorite picture of the five boys together, he spoke to the one person he knew would understand. "We brought five amazing boys into the world Lucy. I hope I did what you would have wanted me to do. I'm proud of them Lucy. You would proud too." Touching the other picture with Lucy and the boys, Jeff smiled. Come to think of it, he knew she was.

**_a/n - well, this time Alan is knowingly playing matchmaker. he is good at it, isn't he? and it looks like Scott is continuing the father and sons theme. as for John, he met and married Emily in April (hmm, since I made diamond Kate's birthstone in the first story, that means Kate and Jason's birthdays and Emily and John's anniversary are in April), she would be due late January, maybe early February. So we have to wait for this baby... _**


	6. Running Strong

**Disclaimer - No.**

**Chapter Six – Running Strong**

Sarah Woodbury drove onto the grounds of Wharton Academy for Boys. Getting into Fort Knox would be easier. She could see why Jeff Tracy would entrust his son to the private school; the security was excellent. But if Alan wanted her to come to any further track meets, he had better have her listed as an approved visitor. Sarah had finally had the security officer call Fermat Hackenbacker to vouch for her since Alan's cell phone was off during track meets.

Driving through the grounds of the private school, Sarah smiled at the beauty of the autumn day. The fall foliage was at its peak in Massachusetts, she supposed she was lucky that the "leaf peepers" were not out in full force today. Sarah laughed to herself; she had definitely lived in New England too long – she had the native disdain of the tourists who came from all over to view the glorious colors the leaves changes to each autumn. New Englanders didn't blame people for wanting to enjoy the natural beauty. They just wished they would pull over and walk rather that drive at half the speed limit and view the foliage from their cars.

Parking in a designated lot, Sarah got out of her car and began to walk towards the athletic field. Suddenly a slim boy with dark hair and glasses ran up to her. "S-Sarah Jane Woodb-bury?" Puzzled, Sarah nodded at the young man. "I'm F-Fermat Hackenb-backer, A-Alan's roommate. He asked me t-to look out for you."

Smiling Sarah let the boy lead her into the stands. As they approached one section, Virgil Tracy looked up and smiled. "Sarah, Fermat! Over here!"

Sitting next to the middle Tracy son, Sarah relaxed as Virgil put his arm around her. He wanted her there. She had been concerned that, no matter what had happened in the past, he really wouldn't want her this involved with his family. But between the way Virgil kept smiling at her and the fact that his arm was securing her to his side, Sarah began to believe that there was a chance of a future for them.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan stood with his teammates, stretching in preparation for his first event. As he stretched his muscles, Alan looked into the stands. Spotting his middle brother, best friend and old friend, Alan waved and smiled. Seeing his brother's arm around Sarah's shoulders, he grinned to himself. Observing the look on Alan's face, John Tsiopolous joked, "We haven't won yet, Tracy."

The smile refusing to leave his face, Alan spared one more look at the couple in the stands. It all depended on your viewpoint. No matter what happened at today's meet, Alan felt like he had already been declared the winner.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah and Virgil walked up to the triumphant Wharton Track Team, surrounded, Sarah noted, by fellow classmates, but not that much by family. Shaking her head, Virgil noticed the mood change. "What's wrong?"

"I just notice that Alan is about the only member of his track team with any family here. Is it because it is early in the season?"

Frowning at Sarah's comment, Virgil slowly shook his head. "Nope. We are often the only family members in the stands. If some kids at this school end up with what my father calls "rich kid syndrome" – drugs, alcohol, legal troubles despite all the opportunities available to them – the parents will have to look to themselves. Alan knows he is important to us, that while we can't make it to everything he does, we do try to make a good share of his events. Dad also calls him at least once a week and he hears from at least one brother weekly as well. Some of his classmates don't even spend their vacations with their parents. The parents take one vacation and send the kid off on their own with some caretaker."

Smiling Sarah added, "It's good that Alan knows he is important to you. I remember your Dad didn't make everything for you, either, but either your Grandma or an older brother was there after your Mom died."

"You came to most of my concerts and football games, too."

Blushing, Sarah laughed. "No, I went to all of them."

Alan ran over to them, throwing his arms around Sarah. "You came, Sarah Jane, you came!"

Giving her former charge a quick kiss on the cheek, Sarah laughed at his enthusiasm. "Your brother made it too, you know?"

Alan laughed as Virgil gave him a one arm hug and a quick noogie. "Yeah, but I'm use to these guys. Until a month ago, I hadn't seen you in years." Hugging her again, he whispered, "And I've missed you."

Virgil put his arms around Sarah again as his youngest brother let her go. "Hey, I usually take the Sprout to dinner when I come for a meet. Do you want to join us? Fermat usually comes too, so I will be a gentleman between the two juveniles…"

Alan and Fermat both gave Virgil dirty looks for his comment, while Sarah briefly blushed, recalling the last time Virgil had said anything about acting as a gentleman. "Sorry, I have to head back now. I am working the night shift and the traffic promises to be a pain." Giving Alan another quick peck on the cheek, Sarah gave Virgil a more lingering kiss on the lips. "Call me?" At Virgil's nod, Sarah turned and walked away, looking back several times on her way to the parking area.

Watching as the young woman walked away, Alan said to his brother in a lowered voice, "She does know about the, umm, "family business", right?"

"Not yet."

"Virg," Alan said, concern evident on his face. "She needs to know. Sarah will feel like she can't trust you if you wait too long to tell her. And even if you absolutely blow it," Alan ignored the glare his brother sent him at that, "She would never do anything that would hurt our family. You can trust her."

Virgil knew his brother was right. But it didn't make it easier. He knew Sarah was sure the Tracys were leading a nice, safe life. Would knowing that they were the Thunderbirds bring them closer or drive Sarah away?

Just then, Virgil's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he answered with a smile. "Sarah, long time no hear."

"Ha-ha. Too funny. Virgil have you seen my keys?"

Just as Sarah asked that Fermat came jogging up to the Tracy brothers, a set of keys in hand. "V-Virgil, I th-think S-Sarah..."

Snatching the keys from his friend's hand, Alan took off yelling back, "Tell Sarah I'll be right there."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Running towards Sarah, standing by her convertible, Alan waved the keys at her. He had just about reached her when a gun shot rang through the air...

**_a/n - yes, a cliffie. but I am a worried... Is anyone still reading this or was ch 5 that bad? _**


	7. Missed Me by That Much

**Disclaimer - Do you own the Thunderbirds? Because I sure don't.**

**Wow, I guess people are reading this (sigh with relief), I feel so much better now. Thanks to the reviewer and as always, thanks to Sam1, the world's best Beta/cheerleader...**

**Chapter Seven – Missed Me By That Much**

Virgil and Fermat were still on the athletic field, debating where to go for dinner when the report of a gun shot echoed through the air. Freezing at the sound, Virgil quickly determined the shot came from the direction of the parking… Sarah!

Running frantically towards where he knew his girlfriend had been waiting, and, oh, God, he had forgotten that Alan had been heading straight toward Sarah. What if that letter wasn't from some random quack? What if that car had really intended to hit Sarah? Had the unknown assailant returned with a gun to shoot Sarah? Or what if his impulsive little brother had gotten between their childhood friend and a bullet?

Breaking into the clearing, Virgil felt his heart stop at the sight before him: Alan and Sarah both lay on the ground, motionless. Not sure how he got there, he was kneeling by the pair, trying to check for wounds on either, both, he wasn't sure…

"Damn it Virgil, get down!" Surprised at Sarah's voice, he allowed himself to be yanked down by both Sarah and Alan.

"Are you hurt? Sarah? Alan?"

"We're fine, Virg." Alan's blue eyes were wide with shock.

Sarah's green orbs were hard. She didn't know if the incidents in Boston were connected with this but if they were, she would never forgive herself if Alan was hurt because of some lunatic. More importantly, she would have to really cause some damage to the person responsible. And if she caused damage, she wouldn't repair it.

As more people started to fill the parking area, Virgil began to scan the area. Wharton security officers ran up to the group on the ground. With reinforcements at hand, Virgil stood, helping Sarah and Alan to their feet while making sure he was between them and the most likely direction the bullet had come from – the woods just beyond.

Checking over his little brother first, both Tracys whipped around when Sarah sucked in her breath and began to mutter "I'll kill him – or her – or them! Someone give me a gun, I swear I'll kill them." At the brothers' puzzled looks, she pointed at her side mirror, now shattered from the bullet's impact. "I will hunt down the person who did this. Screw calling the cops. The bastard shot my car!"

The Tracy Bothers did their best to hide their smiles. Sarah really did have a temper to go with that red hair. But at least she had her priorities straight: no one was hurt, now to strangle the person who had messed with her classic car.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Ahhh, Fermat, you are an angel." Sarah gratefully accepted the sandwich and coffee the young boy had picked up at the campus snack shop. Setting down the food, she sipped at the hot coffee. After all her planning, in the end the police had called Captain Goya that Sarah would be in the Springfield area for a few hours. Luckily, Bill Aiello of B shift had no problem with covering for Sarah until she got there. She would hope not, she had come in early enough times to cover for him.

Virgil stared at the coffee and sandwich he had left untouched. It had been close. He could have lost Sarah or Alan and he would have not been able to do a thing. Part of him wanted to wrap them both up in bubble wrap, and take them back to Tracy Island where there would be safe. The rest of him knew either of them would kick his butt if he acted as if they could not take care of themselves.

Alan munched on the sandwich and took a big gulp of soda. The school cafeteria had been serving lasagna tonight but he had been looking forward to dinner off campus. This would do for now. Maybe he could still talk Virgil into a quick bite after the police were done with them. He always ate a very light lunch the day of a track meet, and now he was hungry.

Just then, one of the Springfield police officers and a Boston police detective who had been working on the hit and run attempt came in, pulling Virgil aside. Watching the middle Tracy son go pale at the piece of paper they handed him, Sarah and Alan suspected this was not as simple as they had hoped. Finally, Sarah broke the silence. "Virgil, what is it?"

Virgil returned to his seat and ran his fingers through his chestnut hair. His brown eyes were solemn as he read aloud the typed note. "Fire is meant to cleanse. You should have died in the fire. This was a warning shot. Decide if you should live." Looking at both his girlfriend and his little brother, he was frowning. "What has the police concerned is this is different from the letter you received in Boston, in both delivery – mail versus tacked to a tree – and in style it was written; this may indicate two different letter writers. But both of you were nearly killed in a fire. So we have to ask ourselves – who would want Alan Tracy or Sarah Woodbury dead?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The call from Virgil had left the other Tracys pale and shaken. Someone had shot at Alan and/ or Sarah? Jeff's first instinct was to tell Virgil to grab his little brother – and maybe Sarah as well – and get back to the safety of Tracy Island now. Looking at his other sons in the room, as well as Gordon checking in via monitor from Thunderbird Five, he knew they felt the same way. In the end, calmer heads – read Kate and Emily – prevailed.

"Listen, I am upset too." Kate exclaimed. "Frankly, whoever shot near Alan is lucky I wasn't there. No one shoots at anyone in my family and gets away with it. But we have to trust Alan to take reasonable precautions. And if it is Sarah the shooter was after, she wouldn't appreciate us interfering with her life. She's not a Tracy."

"Not yet," Scott muttered.

"Well," Emily mused as she leaned into her husband. "If and when she becomes a Tracy, it will be up to her and Virgil what to do in a situation like this. Sarah has a job to do and Alan has school. We can't ask them to hide on Tracy Island for the rest of their lives. We have to trust them to take all reasonable precautions."

So in the end, the choice was made to not interfere directly. But between Tracy Industries, International Rescue and Kate's old FBI contacts, they could investigate on their own. Because the family knew no one could relax until this latest threat to their family had been eliminated.

**_a/n - sorry for my whiny note last chapter. long story, not feeling my best and I let that out. OK, it is gone now, and as pennance I am posting early today..._**


	8. Weekend in New England

**Disclaimer - I only own the characters I created. Those are MINE**

**Thank you to my Beta Sam1, to anyone who reviewed (I live for them) and a special thanks to everyone who inquired as to my health. I am feeling better now.**

**Chapter 8 – Weekend in New England**

Jeff Tracy drove the rental car onto the grounds of Wharton's, trying to erase the feeling of unease that had edged in on him since his meeting in Boston. The arsonist –what was his name again? – would be facing a variety of charges, but the specific charge of attempted murder of Alan Shepard Tracy was not one of them. Since Alan could not recall anything that happened after sending off the last of the fifteen other boys to the safety of Thunderbird Two the night of the hotel fire and no one else could place the man on the twentieth floor… Even the fact that Sarah's partner had seen the man, it was closer to the tenth floor, and the man claimed to have been running from the 15th floor at the time. The only good part of this was that Alan would not have to testify in the criminal matter. Remembering the last time his youngest had been in a courtroom had brought enough nightmares for the Tracy patriarch. At least there was no chance of Alan being taken hostage or shot this time.

Pulling up in front of the dormitory that was the school year home to his youngest son, Jeff got out and looked around. Several of Alan's friends and classmate recognized his father from Jeff's other visits to Wharton's. Smiling and waving in response to their greetings, Jeff made his way into the dormitory. He had only entered the lobby when Fermat came running down the stairs, almost knocking over his friend's father. "Whoa! Fermat, where is the fire?" At the shaken look on the boy's face, Jeff regretted his choice of words. Fire was not even close to being a joke with Fermat. While technically a Thunderbird, he had made it fairly clear that while he wouldn't mind working in the lab, running command and control or being on board Thunderbird Five, neither Hackenbacker was the adrenalin junky any of the Tracys were. As far as fire went, Fermat had nearly lost Alan, his best friend, to fire three times in less than two years. No, he definitely did not find any reference to fire funny.

"A-Alan is still at t-track pr-practice, M-Mr. Tracy. D-do you want to m-meet him th-there or w-wait in our room?"

"I think I'll head over to the athletic field Fermat. I'll be taking Alan out to dinner tonight; do you want to join us?"

Fermat shook his head, walking out the door ahead of Jeff. "S-sorry, M-Mr. Tracy, I need to go t-to a m-meeting for the honor so-society. We h-have a st-state meeting this we-weekend. I w-won't even m-make the t-track m-meet to-tomorrow."

With a hurried goodbye, Fermat took off running down a separate path from Jeff. With an indulgent smile, he watched the boy he had known from diapers becoming an interesting young adult. Brains had done a good job raising Fermat by himself. Jeff had known that without the help he had received or without Lucy (or at least the memory of her), he could not have done as well. And Lucy hadn't wanted to leave her family. Sometimes, Jeff wondered if Brains' ex-wife ever regretted abandoning her son, if not her husband. Well, her loss had been the Tracys gain. Both Jeff and his youngest son had gained wonderful friends when Hiram Hackenbacker had come to work for Tracy Industries. Jeff just hoped that the boys would do as well when they headed off to colleges on separate coasts next fall.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy was having trouble concentrating on what the coach was saying. Coach Michaels looked at his team captain, concerned. While the boy had had a reputation for daydreaming that had not been the case in years. Dismissing the rest of the team, Michaels moved Alan over to a bench and began to check him over. "Alan, are you alright? I know the doctor cleared you but you seem a bit off today."

"My head has been bugging me a bit Coach. But I'll be fine, honest."

A new voice broke in. "Can I be the judge of that?"

Alan and his coach turned to see Jeff Tracy behind them. Jeff sat on the bench next to Alan and looked at the back of his son's head. The site where Alan had been struck, resulting in a concussion and five stitches was a bright red. "Alan, it looks as if you may have developed an infection. I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Daaaaad." Alan groused. "It's not bad enough for a doctor, is it? He'll just give me some topical antibiotic and we can get that at the drug store. The only reason it is probably bugging me at all is because it started a couple of days ago. And yes, I know," he defended himself to both men, "I should have gone to the school nurse then, but I thought it was nothing. Emily can give me hell about it when she and John come up in a few weeks."

Jeff looked unsure. "First off, I don't like you taking chances with your health. Second, you can't guarantee you'd see Emily, she and John had planned on coming if you make the State Championship round. You can't be positive you will."

Coach Michaels grinned. "Actually, thanks to our powerhouse here, we would have to lose every meet for the rest of the season NOT to make the Championship. So tell that brother to keep his plans. Ummm. That's the other blond one, right? Married to a doctor?"

Alan grinned. "Yeah, that's John. And," he told his father excitedly, "He said the coach from Harvard will be at tomorrow's meet. Wants to see if I have the Tracy moves! John dropped him a note, telling him his kid brother was following in his footsteps, both track and Harvard. He sent John an e-mail, said I was already on his list of Seniors to check out. Is that cool, or what?"

The two adults smiled indulgently over the teenager. Both of them checked out the injury site again. Alan was right; it was more irritated than anything. If they had the school nurse checking on it several times over the next week to make sure, and with Alan spending most of the weekend with his father, it should be well looked after. Alan was one of the best athletes ever put under Bob Michaels care and the coach was determined to do right by the boy. And he knew Alan's father was very protective of his youngest son. It would be alright. He knew it would be alright.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The next day was another beautiful autumn day in the Berkshires. Alan stretched and tried to mentally prepare himself for the meet but found himself preoccupied. His father still wasn't here yet. After dinner last night, Jeff had returned to his hotel in Boston, where Alan would be joining his father for the rest of the holiday weekend. Jeff had said he had a surprise or two for Alan. Noticing the boy's distraction, Bob Michaels came over to check on him.

"You feeling better Alan? Because if you're not…"

"Coach, I do feel better. Dad talked to the school nurse on duty last night, she's having me stop by three times daily for Tylenol and an antibiotic cream. It's already helping."

The coach looked at the injury site; Alan was right. It was now more pink than red. With a gentle pat on his team captain's shoulder, Michaels walked away to check on his other team members.

Lee Hung walked up to Alan. "Hey, Tracy, you sure you OK?" At Alan's glare, Hung just laughed. He had been on the team with Alan since their sophomore year, had even been there when the team had been caught in a forest fire. Like most of the boys on the team, he had followed Alan then, and if the boy asked him to, would follow him now. There was something about Alan Tracy that made you feel like you could follow him anywhere.

"Maybe he's just missing me?"

Alan swung around at the familiar voice. Tin-Tin Kyrano stood there, smiling at his startled look. "Tin-Tin, what are you doing here?"

"Interview with MIT Admissions office."

"So? Are you in or not?"

"Well," she responded coyly. "Basically, unless I totally screw up between then and now…I'm in!"

Alan grabbed his girlfriend, whirling her around and giving her a quick kiss. "Alan, put me down, you goof!" Setting her back on her feet, he gave her a more prolonged kiss. Realizing that the team was beginning to hoot appreciatively, the couple broke apart, blushing. "Sorry," Alan muttered. Staring down his team, Alan barked, "OK, who wants to run extra laps?" Laughing, the other teens melted away.

Tin-Tin started laughing. "You should be less worried about them and more worried about "the elders" watching." Following her gaze, Alan groaned as he saw his father and Tin-Tin's parents in the stands. "Alan, you have just given them dinner conversation for tonight… Breakfast conversation…lunchtime…" Giving him another quick kiss, she smiled and said, "Don't blow it pretty boy. You want to impress the Harvard coach… and my parents."

Alan shook his head, laughing himself. The Kyranos had worked for his parents since he was a kid. It was a little late to do that. If they didn't trust him by now, they never would. He looked up at the stands, waving to "the elders" as Tin-Tin joined them. OK, time to impress Harvard… And his future in-laws.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah Woodbury looked at her cell phone in annoyance. This was her first Sunday off in she couldn't remember how long. It seemed like if she wasn't on shift, she was covering for someone else. Sometimes it sucked being the only one without a family, without a life. But since Virgil and the other Tracys had come back into her life, Sarah had begun to realize there had to be something more. Picking up the phone, she smiled as she saw the caller ID. "Alan, Baby, what is it?"

"Sarah Jane, we were wondering if you had any plans for this afternoon?"

"We? We who, Kimosabe?"

"Me, my dad and Tin-Tin. Her parents went out by themselves and Dad had bought tickets planning on taking Fermat but since he wanted to surprise us, he had no way of knowing Fermat would be in a weekend state meeting for the Honor Society, so I thought of you, if you were free…"

Sarah started laughing, "Alan, Baby, you are babbling as badly as when you were a kid. Now, where are you?"

"Look out your window."

Peaking through the lace curtain, Sarah smiled. Jeff, Alan and a girl who must be Tin-Tin leaned against a car on the street, waving and smiling. Shaking her head, Sarah was laughing out loud. They'd never change. Thank the Lord.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"So, where are we going?" Sarah asked from the front seat, glancing at the couple holding hands in the back before turning back to Jeff who was driving.

"Sarah Jane, you have been living in Boston for how long now, and you don't recognize this place?"

Sarah realized Jeff was parking and looked out to where they were. Shaking her head, she turned back to Jeff and said, "Mr. Tracy, I don't know if you are aware of this, but today is game seven of the American League Championship. The only way we are getting into Fenway Park today is if I were on duty and the pitcher had a heart attack. And it better be the Red Sox pitcher, because if it's the Yankees' guy, he's doomed."

"Or," Jeff smiled, holding up four very nice seats tickets, "You could be old friends with one of the team owners, who helped you get tickets on the same weekend you knew you'd be in town with your son."

"What if the Red Sox hadn't made the playoffs?" Sarah joked.

"Then I would have had to have thought of something else, wouldn't I?" Jeff smiled. "But they did, we're here, so let's go enjoy ourselves."

Sarah smiled as she followed the others into the famous ballpark. She remembered other times, with other Tracy sons at sporting events. Scott's baseball, John's track, Virgil's football and Gordon's swimming; as much as she had enjoyed them, Sarah mused, it wouldn't be something that would annoy her shift as much as this would tomorrow.

**_a/n - yeah, this was kinda fluff. but there was one little thing that will be significant later. And since you all have assured me that I am evil, I ain't telling..._**


	9. Hell Night

**Disclaimer - For the last darn time (sigh) I don't own them. Well, I guess I own the ones I came up with, but I don't own cannon characters.**

**Updating early just because I can...**

**Chapter Nine – Hell Night**

It had been nearly two months since the Tracys had crashed back into her life, eight weeks since the threatening letter, seven weeks since Virgil had become "more than a friend"- and someone had tried to run her over. It was five weeks since someone had shot at her and three weeks since she had cheered with Jeff, Alan and Tin-Tin as the Red Sox beat the Yankees in the 11th inning of game 7 to go to the World Series. And it was one week since she had last seen Virgil. He had come to Massachusetts for another of Alan's track meets and had gone to see her, only to end up accompanying her to Sully's house to watch Game 5 – when the Red Sox won the World Series. Sully's grandfather, a retired cop, had told them stories about the night the Red Sox won back in 2004, so most of them waited for a while afterwards before venturing out, but it was still insane. Virgil had said he needed to talk about something with her, but the shift had been called back on duty along with many of the other emergency personnel in the city. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

And now, it was Halloween, or, as it was called in many a large urban area – Hell Night. Criminal acts, vandalism and arson always seemed to be on the rise on that night. Any emergency responders not on duty were on call. C Shift of Station 18 was simply on duty. Within an hour, the paramedic squad was returning from one call and was notified to meet engine 18 at a three alarm fire near the docks. Great, Sarah thought, another fire near the water. Sarah hated going near the water – she was a lousy swimmer. And with the way the wind was whipping tonight… She had a bad feeling about this one.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The Thunderbirds were wrapping up a rescue in Nova Scotia – a Sunset Cruise that had crashed into a research vessel. As they finished what was – for International Rescue – an easy mission, Scott, currently on Five, called in to his father in Thunderbird One. "Dad, the Boston Fire Department has asked for possible assistance in the warehouse district near Boston Harbor. The fire has jumped from a three alarm to a five alarm in less than an hour."

"Why the sudden jump?" Kate asked from her co-pilot position on Two. Virgil had let Kate pilot while he, Gordon and John had gotten the victims out of harms way. Now that the rescue was done, Virgil had taken back over command of his 'Bird. But Kate could see how much her middle brother-in-law had tensed up at the mention of the Boston Fire Department. It reminded her of how her mother had acted anytime there had been a mention of a wounded or dead law enforcement officer. Until you knew it wasn't the person you loved, you were afraid…

"Well," Scott mused to his wife, "If I am not mistaken, it was probably when the fire jumped from some three story warehouse to a forty story business complex being built next to them. There was little risk of loss of life, and not much of a threat to property as most of the warehouses were abandoned and due to be torn down as part of the same development project. There had been some teenagers who thought it would be fun to get up into the business complex, which is still not totally built. Boston police and fire personnel are trying to get them down now. You may not even be needed. But I can check with dispatch to see if you are needed when you get close."

As Jeff confirmed information with his oldest son, John placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's arm. "Virgil, what are the odds Sarah is anywhere near there, forget being at risk? She's fine."

Exchanging a look with all three of her brother-in-laws, Kate was forced to turn away. She didn't want to watch the expression on their faces- John's helplessness; Gordon's remembered pain or Virgil's raw fear. It had to be alright.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah made sure the safety harness was secure as she made her way onto what would have been an observation deck, but with the fire damage, the partially constructed building would have to be knocked down and put back up again. They had one last teenager to get to safety. Winds were gusting at up to 50 m.p.h, and there was no way to get a chopper in safely. Someone from dispatch said a call had been placed to International Rescue, but the firefighters had been afraid that it couldn't wait. The platform was about to collapse and there had been five teenagers who would have died… "Woody?" She heard Captain Goya call out her name. "You almost there?" Without looking back over her shoulder, Sarah managed a "thumbs up" to her crew and kept edging over to the terrified teen. Just as she reached the girl, the young woman began to slip. Acting quickly, Sarah grabbed her and attached a separate safety harness on her. The girl began to edge back in and Sarah made to follow.

The rescued girl had just reached the safe zone and Woody's partner when a piece of debris fell, cutting off Sarah's path and causing the young firefighter to lose her balance and begin to fall. Grasping at the portion of the structure she could feel the heat searing her hands through the gloves. Looking up at her harness, Sarah could see its integrity was being compromised. The structure was unstable and none of her fellow firefighters could reach her. OK, so basically she was screwed. A miracle, she thought, would come in handy about now.

Sarah was never sure what had drawn her attention. But at the moment she looked up to see Thunderbird Two hovering above her, she sighed with relief. These guys were better than the cavalry.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate was once more at the controls of Two, while Gordon watched as Virgil and John went down on the rescue platform. They could not see from their vantage who was dangling forty feet above the ground. But in his heart, Virgil knew. He knew it was Sarah who was at risk there. And of he had any doubts before, the middle Tracy son knew that he loved Sarah Jane Woodbury, that to lose her would be to lose his heart. They had to save her.

John watched his younger brother grip the side of the rescue platform. The second Tracy son was at the controls, trying desperately to get to the trapped firefighter in time. Like Virgil, John was sure that it was Sarah Jane who was dangling forty stories above the streets of Boston. John wasn't in on a rescue that often, but he knew they had to make this one work. Virgil's future happiness depended on it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The rescue platform was nearly to Sarah when she felt a shift in her balance. Looking at the safety harness, she realized the fire had damaged the equipment and Sarah could feel that she was starting to fall. Her hands and arms were sore from trying to maintain her grip. In one devastating moment, the firefighter knew she was about to fall… In the next moment, Sarah began to fall!

Sarah could here her shift screaming out "Woody!" as she became airborne for half a heartbeat. As her helmet came loose, falling forty stories below, Sarah felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. Looking up, she saw the helmeted face of a Thunderbird. Sarah heard the Thunderbird say "I've got you Sarah Jane."

She should have been relieved, even thrilled. She had been snatched from death's grip at the last moment as the member of International Rescue pulled both of them into the rescue platform that he had jumped from using a safety harness of his own. But Sarah knew that voice, knew that touch. Even as he set her on her feet on the platform she stared up at him, eyes wide, voice shaking…

"Virgil?"

**a/n - yes, I am into self-inflicted pain, aka a Red Sox Fan... Not a rabid one, but... So, Sarah has found out the truth. But how will she handle it??? Next chapter, I should think...**


	10. Love Means Saying Sorry A Lot

**DISCLAIMER- DUH.**

**Here is another chapter, cause I feel like being nice**

**Chapter Ten - Love Means Having to Say Sorry, A Lot!**

Virgil Tracy ran into the main entrance of Mass General Hospital. The similarity between his actions tonight and the night Sarah came back into his life was not lost on him. It was even raining, though not the hurricane of that night. Making his way to the desk, he once more frantically asked after someone he loved.

"Excuse me, I was told that Sarah Jane Woodbury had been brought here?"

The woman looked up before checking her computer. "Are you family?"

"Sarah doesn't have any family. I mean, she did, but they are all dead now. Please, I need to see her." Virgil disliked begging, but he was desperate.

"I'm sorry, without the patient's express consent, I can't even confirm if a patient is here."

Virgil lowered his head, trying to keep calm. What to do? What to say? Wait… "Her partner, Stanley Tomlinson, he should be there. Or Captain Goya. One of the members of her shift must be here. Please, they will vouch for me. Just tell them Virgil Tracy is here to see Sarah."

The woman looked like she would like to refuse, but the young man's desperation reached her. Tightening her mouth, she nodded and indicated a row of chairs against the wall. Virgil reluctantly went to sit in the hard plastic chairs that surely must have been designed by the Marquis de Sade. As he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, Virgil flashed back to the rescue.

_As the rescue platform was just about even with Sarah, hanging forty stories above the unforgiving earth below, the safety harness she had been wearing finally surrendered to the stress that had pushed it beyond its capabilities. Hands and arms already sore from the death grip she had maintained on the burning structure could not continue to hold on. The scream she emitted would haunt Virgil all of his life. He could hear her co-workers scream out "Woody" just as he heard John call out his name on the internal microphone. Virgil hadn't even realized he had climbed to the edge of the rescue platform and had jumped toward Sarah, grasping her hands in midair. If not for his own safety harness, he too would have joined her in a downward spiral. He had not even been aware of saying "I've got you Sarah Jane" as John had pulled both of them back onto the platform. He was more focused on the fact that her swaying form had struck the side of the platform, knocking off her helmet and striking her head. _

_Once they were both secure in the rescue platform, Kate began lowering it to the street where the civilian authorities could secure Sarah. But as they were going down, Virgil had set Sarah on her feet; she had looked up at him, incredulous, and in a soft but shaky voice said "Virgil?"_

_John and Virgil had exchanged shocked looks over her head, but before they could say or do anything, Sarah's green eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed in his arms. All he could seem to do was hold onto her as the platform finally reached the ground. Other hands were reaching for Sarah, pulling her from Virgil's grasp. Stunned, he looked up to see members of her shift reaching for her, taking her from him. He made to protest when John's hand on his shoulder reminded him… he wasn't supposed to know her. It felt like a betrayal, a denial of the woman he loved. As he watched them treat her from the now rising rescue platform, Virgil Tracy knew he had to get back to Sarah's side._

Jorge Hernandez walked into the main lobby of Mass General Hospital, having come over from the emergency entrance. None of the members of C Shift had wanted to leave but they knew Sarah would want Virgil there when she woke up. "Hey Tracy." Virgil looked up at Jorge, who was shocked at the haunted look in the young man's eyes. If he had any doubts as to whether the billionaire's son was in love with their teammate, he knew now. Only love could bring that kind of fear to your eyes, the question if you could bear to face life without the person. Gentler and with more consideration than he had ever shown to Sarah's boyfriend, Jorge pulled him out of his seat and led Virgil to the treatment room where Sarah had been.

Dr. Brackett looked up as Virgil and Jorge entered the emergency area. "Hernandez, they took Woody up to a room." Checking the electronic chart in front of him, he noted, "She is in room 603. We are going to keep her for twenty four hours, and then she needs to rest for a few days. She isn't going back to work until Sunday, if anyone is interested." Dr. Brackett winked and smiled at Virgil as he said the last sentence.

Virgil was torn between relief and a whole new fear. Relief that Sarah would apparently be fine and the fear that she would never forgive him for the deception he had practiced on his part.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah Woodbury refused to acknowledge Virgil as he came into her room. Seeing his partner's, ummm, _friend_, come into the room, Tommy herded the rest of the shift out in order to give the couple some privacy.

"A Thunderbird. A freaking Thunderbird. How could you not tell me?" How could you do this to me?" Virgil was shocked.

"Listen, I know I hadn't told you. I was going to; there just was never a good time."

Sarah closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "What about your family? How could you do this to them? Does you father even know?"

Gripping the bed railing, he snapped back. "Oh do you mean the Commander of International Rescue?"

Sitting up, shocked and pale, Sarah stuttered, "Wh-what? Y-your father? What about your brothers? Next you'll be telling me your sister-in-laws are involved, too."

"The Sprout doesn't refer to it as the Family Business for nothing."

Closing her eyes again, Sarah fought against the tears threatening to spill out from under her eyelids. "I would like you to leave now."

Taking in a deep breath, Virgil nodded. "OK, I'll call you…"

"No." Tear filled eyes looked at Virgil sadly. "I… I can't handle this. Please go."

Despondent, Virgil turned to walk away. Stopping at the door, he spoke without looking back. "Alan's Track Championship is this Saturday. I know you told him you would go. I was planning on trying to come with John and Emily. But I won't go if you keep your promise to him. Please Sarah. Don't make Allie feel like you abandoned him again. He doesn't deserve it."

As he opened the door, Virgil heard her say, "I'll be there. It will give me a chance to say goodbye."

**_a/n - yeah, she broke up with him... but it will not be left there... so let's take it from there and PLEASE, I NEED REVIEWS. I HAD TO GO BACK TO WORK AFTER A FOUR DAY WEEKEND AND I AM RUNNING OUT OF PLACES TO HIDE THE BODIES. just kidding, or at least that's what I want you to tell the cops if they ask. ;)_**


	11. Running Scared

**Thunderbirds the own not do I - Disclaimer**

**Yep, Sarah is mad and hurt. Virgil is just hurt. Time for the first of the would be advice columnists to take their best shot.**

**Chapter 11 – Running Scared**

This time when Sarah Woodbury drove onto the campus of Wharton Academy, she had no problems. In fact, the guard at the gate went out of her way to assure her that she had been added to Alan Tracy's approved visitors and was welcome any time. Sarah didn't bother to correct him that she would not be returning, that she had in fact come to say goodbye. She wondered if Alan had even been told that she had broken things off with Virgil. The last thing she would ever want to do was hurt the baby she had loved since he was a helpless one year old.

But his brother had already hurt her.

She had received calls and e-mails from almost every Tracy, trying to explain – without ever actually mentioning International Rescue or the Thunderbirds – things from Virgil's point of view. Sarah couldn't help but notice that the only two Tracys _not_ contacting her were Virgil and Alan. She assumed Alan hadn't tried to sway her to Virgil's side because his brother hadn't told him yet. And as for Virgil not contacting her? Sarah wondered if he just didn't think she was worth the bother.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John Tracy went to take his wife's arm, trying to get her to sit. Dr. Emily Tracy was now six months pregnant but had lost none of her gracefulness – or her stubbornness. "John, this is the first time I have gotten to see Alan compete. I don't want to miss a thing."

"Em, honey, worry about missing anything _after_ the meet has started." John suddenly turned away, having spotted Sarah climbing into the stands. "Wait here, Emily. Please, just sit for a minute until I get back." Pushing through the other people making their way to seats – John was relieved that Wharton's had been selected to hold the Championship match this time, his family still didn't have a good enough explanation for the shooting on the campus back in September – but at least this was a somewhat more controlled environment. Catching up to Sarah, the second Tracy son grasped her by the arm, turning her to him.

Gasping as she turned around, Sarah's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What is it, John? I thought I made it clear, I have nothing to say to you or your family. I gave Alan my word I would be here. I know that I hurt him when I disappeared from his life back in Kansas. If your family had told him the truth, something you seem to have a problem with, he would have never felt like I abandoned him."

This time it was John's turn to narrow his eyes. "Right, we were going to tell a ten year old kid that the girl he loved as a big sister was about to die and leave him like his mother had. He had finally stopped having the nightmares and night terrors over Mom's death, you couldn't understand how it was, why he had them so badly, the issues he still has to this day over feeling like he… Oh, never mind."

"You know don't you?" John had begun to turn and leave her but stopped at her words. He looked back when Sarah continued. "He told you that he could remember his mother dying, the avalanche."

Pale, John nodded. "He told me a few years ago. I'm the only one in the family who knows. How did you….?"

A tight smile on her face Sarah told him, "Alan told me when he was six. It was one of the first times I ever babysat him. Do you know why he never told you guys, why no one in the family knew?" Still pale, even for John, he shook his head. "Alan can remember one clear thing from his mother's funeral. Your dad sitting in his study, crying, he was saying over and over how much he was grateful that at least Alan wouldn't remember what happened, that at least his baby had been spared that. If that was the only thing Alan could do to make his Daddy feel better, then Alan would never let any of you know that he could remember it. That boy should have gotten therapy to deal with that kind of trauma. Instead that child, that sweet little baby boy, was trying to protect his family. And boy, haven't you guys made it easy on him."

John knew she was referring to International Rescue. He knew it wasn't easy for Alan to watch many of the rescues on the vid from school, worrying about his family. And Alan knew it wasn't easy for John to watch and worry from Thunderbird Five. It was another thing the two blond Tracy brothers had in common.

Looking at Sarah, he gave her a tight smile. "You and I both love my little brother; well I thought we both loved two of my younger brothers, but… Alan will be expecting you to sit with us. Don't break another one of my brother's heart, will you?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Checking out the stands again, Alan breathed a sigh of relief. Sarah was sitting with John and Emily. Actually, his sister in law was sitting between the other two, looking as if she was the only one making conversation. John would be upset with anyone who hurt his little brothers, while Sarah – and Alan had warned him about this – would be pissed that Virgil had lied to her, even if only by omission. It was one of the reasons why Alan had not contacted Sarah. He knew she would come today, she had promised. And if he didn't try to defend his brother to her in the same rush as the rest of the family, maybe he could get her just to think about things from Virgil's point of view. Thank goodness he had listened to Tin-Tin on this one. His girlfriend really had a way of making him look at the big picture.

Stretching again before his first event, Alan winced at the slight discomfort in his chest. He had been having some aches and pains for the last day or so. The flu had started early this year; three guys from his class had ended up in the infirmary from it. OK, deal with the meet, secure the championship and worry about the flu later.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"And in our last event, the clear winner is Wharton Academy's Alan Tracy. Tracy is the team captain, and has already been pre-selected for Harvard University next year, where he is sure to continue his outstanding Track and Field performance. His time for the 1 mile today was three minutes and twenty two seconds and…" Eyes turned to the announcer's booth. Everyone could hear a muted, but excited conversation before the announcer came back on. "Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to announce that pending official confirmation, Alan Tracy has set a new high school boy' track records with his time. The old time of three minutes and thirty seconds was set back in Kansas by… folks, you aren't gonna believe this. But it was set by John Tracy, Alan Tracy's older brother, who also ran track for Harvard. Wonder how big brother feels about that?"

Tears running down Emily Tracy's face, she grasped at Sarah's arm. For the first time in days, Sarah was smiling as she watched John run down and hug his little brother. From where the women were standing, it looked like John felt pretty damn good about it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It had been hard to get to Alan. It seemed like everyone wanted to congratulate the boy for his record. Seeing a couple of reporters trying to make their way over, John silently signaled Coach Michaels who nodded as the older Tracy brother maneuvered his brother away from the members of the press.

Alan grinned as he watched his coach be handed the State Championship trophy. As team captain, he knew it was his right to be there with the coach and his team, accepting the glory. But to be honest, knowing that he had set a new record and that John was cool with him breaking his old record (in truth, the only one of Alan's brothers who would be good about it) was a big enough reward. Besides, if he had been sore and tired before the meet, it was nothing to how he felt now.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Sarah Jane, you made it." Alan looked away for the moment, "I was afraid you wouldn't come. I know you are mad at Virg."

"Oh, Baby," Sarah brushed back some stray hairs from his face. "I made you a promise. And no matter how mad I am with your brother, it's not your fault and I wouldn't have punished you for it. So, I guess Virgil told you what happened."

Alan smiled sadly. "Nope, they were all trying to protect me again." He looked fondly at John and Emily talking to his coach and a man he now knew to be one of the Harvard athletic directors. "But Tin-Tin clued me in. Listen, Sarah, I'd be pretty mad if it were me. I'm kinda mad he didn't tell you. But when did he really get a chance?" Sarah was about to argue when Alan held up his hand. "Please, for old time's sake, just do one thing for me? Ask yourself a question and give some real thought about it." Sarah nodded an agreement, so Alan went ahead. "Ask yourself, in all honesty: Are you madder at Virgil than you are scared of losing him? Because if it is fear, would you live better being with him or without him? Dad lost Mom, and all she was doing was taking a vacation with her family. But he had her for years, he still has her children. And why do you think he started "the Family Business"? So other families wouldn't go through what we did."

Sarah had been silent. Finally, she nodded. "OK, Baby, I will think about it."

John and Emily approached them, Emily calling out "Alan, sweetie, are you ready to go? You can go wash up and then we are going to dinner. Oh, and we have got to call Dad."

Watching the Tracys walk away, Sarah realized that she hadn't said goodbye. Alan wasn't going to give her a chance. As the departing family left the area, she could hear John question his little brother. "Hey, Al, I need to know something. You let Kate call you Kiddo, Em call you Sweetie and Sarah calls you Baby. So why do you get ticked at us for calling you Sprout?"

Alan shrugged. "What can I say John? They're a lot cuter than you guys."

Sarah smiled as John gave his brother a one armed noogie and hug. It reminded her of Virgil's earlier response. And Alan had given her a lot to think about.

**_a/n OK, Alan has Sarah giving it some thought. And you know he was right: John is the only one who would be OK with his records being broken... as longs as it was by a brother._**


	12. Thinking Things Over

**DISCLAIMER - Yes, I do own the Thunderbirds. And the Brooklyn Bridge, the Batmobile and The Taj Mahal. Snicker...**

**OK, one voice of reason down, one to go...**

**Chapter Twelve – Thinking Things Over**

Scott Tracy watched as Virgil sat in the lounge. His middle brother had been reading the same magazine article for the last three hours. Finally, the mother hen in him gave up. "Virgil?" At his older brother's voice, Virgil turned and looked up. Without saying a word, he turned and tossed the magazine down, knowing he wouldn't be fooling Scott at all. Virgil felt more than saw his oldest brother sit with him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what? How I lost the only girl I ever wanted to marry by being a coward? That she'll never talk to me again? That she'll never forgive me for lying to her?"

Scott cocked his head to the side. "Have you asked her?" Virgil glared at his brother. "You know, it occurs to me, you drew a short straw." The glare had become a puzzled look. "Kate, due to one of her Uncle Charlie's theories, figured out we were International Rescue the night Alan was kidnapped in New York. Emily came here to deliver Jason in the middle of a rescue so between command and control still being up and all of us coming back in uniform, well, even a genius like Emily could have figured it out. Gordon never had to make the choice with Lisa; she died in that plane crash before they had gotten to the stage he would have to tell her. And Alan has Tin-Tin; couldn't make that one easier if they tried. You would have told her if you'd had a chance. It was your bad luck that it was Sarah you had to save. You couldn't help saying her name, Virgil. You were seeing the woman you love about to fall to her death. Why do you think Dad hasn't chewed you out for pulling such a crazy stunt? He knows if he had been given that chance with Mom he would have taken it."

Virgil leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "God, Scott. It was so close. Another second – just one second – and she would have fallen. I would have lost her forever. And then I opened my mouth and lost her anyways."

"But maybe not forever."

Virgil smiled for the first time in days. Maybe…

From the doorway, the other Tracys peered around the corner. It had been with a sense of relief that Scott had returned today from his duty on Thunderbird Five. He had always been able to reach Virgil when no one else could. The middle Tracy son seemed to have hope for the first time in days.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah had been quiet for two days. She responded to calls, followed directions, and was an absolute professional. And about as animated as a statue. Tommy was becoming worried; he knew something was wrong between his partner and the Tracy son she had been dating. Virgil Tracy had spent less than five minutes with Sarah on Halloween Night. When he had left her hospital room that night, Tommy had been the only member of the shift who was still in the hallway. No one else from the station was aware that anything had gone wrong that night. If anyone else had noted Woody's unusual silence, they seemed to attribute it to her near-death experience. Having nearly fallen to her death –if not for the heroic action of the Thunderbirds, she would have plummeted to the street below – the others may have believed that it had left her contemplating life. It would not be the first time someone in their careers had done so, when they came close to answering the "final call".

No, that was not the problem. However, if no one else noticed that Sarah had lost the spark of animation, the joy of life that had filled the young woman since Virgil Tracy had crashed back into her life… "So, did you dump him or did you get dumped?"

Sarah refused to acknowledge her partner's question, simply gripping the wheel of the squad vehicle more tightly, keeping her eyes straight ahead on the road. "Sarah. Pull over for a minute." She nodded, pulling into a nearby parking lot. "Woody, I saw Virgil's face when he left your hospital room. It looked like someone had ripped out his heart. You love him, and I am fairly sure he loves you. What can he have done to have pushed him out of your life?"

So quietly, Tommy almost didn't hear her, Sarah whispered. "He was supposed to be safe."

"What – safe to date, safe to trust, safe to have in your life? I don't get it!"

Something inside Sarah snapped. "He's a Thunderbird! A freaking Thunderbird, alright!"

Tommy just stared at his partner. After several attempts to speak, he finally managed to get out his words. "You mean, he is a member of International Rescue? Virgil Tracy? Billionaire Jeff Tracy's son is a Thunderbird?"

"The whole family is. People have wondered how such a secret could be kept, how the group could be that loyal to each other to protect their identities like this. Try having it is a family, a very loyal, protective family."

Shaking his head, Tommy looked out the window at the passing Boston traffic. "How do you know? He told you that night?"

"Nope, but when the Thunderbird who grabbed my hands and pulled me up called me Sarah Jane, it was a real big hint. And I would have known his touch anywhere." Sarah blushed at the raised eyebrow her partner gave her at that.

"So, it's OK for him to be the bigger person?" At Sarah's confused look, Tommy shrugged. "You're a firefighter, you run into a burning building when everyone else is running out of them. But Virgil still fell in love with you. He didn't expect you to stop what you were doing. And I saw his face, that night he was with us, watching the ball game, when people were discussing rescues, or recent fires. Virgil was scared for you. But he never said a word. Like every wife, or mother, or girlfriend there that night, he was scared that he would never get another night like that. Maybe he didn't have to worry about that red Chaplain's car pulling up in front of his house, but I bet there were times he flinched when the phone rang, knowing you were on duty. I noticed he would text you every time you were on duty, making sure that you responded. I know he gave Cap his personal cell phone and his family's home phone number. Just in case."

Sarah's head was now resting on the steering wheel, trying to hide her tears. "I just want him to be safe. I want them all to be safe. It was the only thing that made it all bearable."

Tommy nodded. "I understand Woody, really, I do. But I can remember what your Aunt Harry told Fran when she broke off our engagement." Sarah looked puzzled, as far as she knew Tommy and Fran had been married happily for the last twelve years. "I had just joined the department and Fran was a student nurse at Mass General. I ever tell you that your aunt introduced us?" Sarah nodded; she could mention several emergency workers in the city that Harry had played matchmaker for. "Then came the night of the Medoulas Warehouse Fire." Sarah froze at that reference. It was considered one of the worse fires in Boston history, seven firefighters had died. "I was one of the eleven men hurt that night. Frannie couldn't handle seeing me like that. She broke it off with me."

"Then how? Tommy, I don't understand."

"Harry laid it out for Fran, like I'm gonna do for you since she's gone. Sarah Jane Woodbury, you have a choice. You can spend however long the two of you have on this earth together, or you can spend it apart. Which one can you live with? Knowing that you spent however long you have in this life loving Virgil, or denying that love?" Tommy smiled at his partner. "You think that over while we do a supply run at Mass General; the drug box needs some refills." As Sarah eased the vehicle back into the Boston traffic, Tommy wondered how long it would be before Sarah called Virgil. He gave her two hours, tops.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy lay in the infirmary at Wharton's. The Sunday after the track meet had found him sick in bed. When he had trouble getting up on Monday, Fermat had contacted the school nurse on duty. In order to try and reduce the spread of the flu, Alan had been brought to the infirmary where several other boys were already being treated. But while the boys who were there and one who came in with Alan had already been cleared back to their rooms, Alan had gotten worse. He had gone from a stuffy nose, a cough and a mild fever to having difficulty breathing and a rising temp. Alan could hear the nurse talking on the phone. They had called an ambulance for him and were taking him to the local hospital. The nurse suspected his flu had evolved into pneumonia.

As the ambulance took Alan off of the campus, the headmaster guided Fermat Hackenbacker to his office. He hated having to make this call. Everyone knew how protective the Tracy family was of their youngest member. Frankly, he didn't know how to tell them the boy was in the hospital. He could only hope no one blamed him.

**_a/n - ok, so Sarah is feeling unsure, Virgil is feeling hopeful and Alan is feeling like doggie doo-doo. time to be making things better/worse... REVIEW, puh-lease... need to feel the love... feelings, nothing more than feelings... whoa-whoa... (boy, I am showing my age. sigh)_**


	13. It's The Little Things That Get You

**_I disclaim, you disclaim, we all scrame for disclaim..._**

**So, I guess you like this... Yeah! But what kind of horrible person do you think I am. Alan does not have cancer nor was he poisoned. **

**Chapter Thirteen – It's The Little Things That Get You**

Alan Tracy felt lousy. At times, he thought he was once more trapped in a fire, he was so hot and his lungs felt so over-strained. Enroute to the hospital, the paramedics had put him on oxygen, hoping to ease the pressure that the mere effort of breathing was causing. It didn't seem to be helping much. As soon as they entered the Springfield General Hospital, the doctor took one look at the boy and ordered chest x-rays. Seeing the level of congestion in Alan's lungs, the medical personnel immediately began a series of treatments. Eventually, they were forced to put him on a respirator.

One of the doctors looked up. "We are going to need more than the school's basic authorization for care soon. Any word yet from the family?"

The admitting nurse shook her head. "The school said they were calling the family. But we haven't heard from them yet."

The doctor grumbled as he looked at the youngest Tracy son's chart. Damn rich people, probably out having a great time somewhere while their kid is fighting for his life. He wondered if they even gave a damn.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The headmaster had tried calling the Tracys. He had reached their house, but he refused to leave a message with the hired help. Cell phones that he had listed were going to voice mail. He didn't bother to ask Fermat if there were other numbers he could try. But at the same time, he kept the boy in the outer office. He knew Fermat's father worked for Jeff Tracy and lived on Tracy Island. It was important that the Tracys hear about Alan's illness from him, that they knew that Wharton's had done everything that could be done.

Fermat felt like he was ready to cry. At barely 15, Fermat could not remember a point in his life that Alan had not been in it. And now Alan was very sick. It had happened so fast. He wanted to call his father; he knew why none of the Tracys were answering. If the headmaster had just told Kyrano why he was calling, he would have been patched through to John on Five who then could have reached the Thunderbirds. Leaning his head back, Fermat began to softly bang it on the wall behind him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy smiled at his sons and daughter-in-law as they worked to wrap up a rescue. A mine collapse in Colorado caused by greed and stupidity, the manager was lucky he didn't work for Jeff. Since International Rescue had saved all twenty eight of the mine workers, it would probably not get the press it would have if men had died. The manager with his unsafe but profitable business practices was more likely to be promoted than prosecuted. As Gordon and Virgil joined Jeff at Thunderbird Two where he had been putting away the Mole and Kate was helping Scott finish putting away Mobile Command, a feeling of something being very wrong with one of his boys kept eating at Jeff.

When they were back in the air, Jeff called back to base. Brains answered promptly. "Brains, I need you to try and reach Alan." After a few minutes, the scientist came back with a response. "M-Mr. Tracy, th-there is no answer f-from A-Alan, either on his wrist c-c-communicator or his cell phone. I a-also tr-tried F-Fermat, n-nothing on h-his cell, b-but he g-gave an a-alert on his c-communicator. K-Kyrano d-did say the sc-sc-sc _Wharton's_ tried to c-call."

Virgil looked at his father with concern. "So we can't reach Alan at all, his school did call and Fermat is somewhere he can't talk on his wrist communicator but he wants us to know something is wrong, am I right?"

Jeff nodded tightly, concerned. Alan should be at school, he wouldn't even be going off campus at this time, what with track completed for the season. What could be wrong with his youngest child now? He couldn't get back to the island for another thirty minutes, Scott and Kate could make it back in under twenty, but… Of course! John. Calling to Thunderbird Five, he waited anxiously for his second son to come into view.

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Two, what is the problem guys?" Listening to his father's concerns, John shook his head. "Same problem Dad, I forgot to bring up any civilian clothes this cycle. Hey, Emily should be on her way back to the island, if not there. Call her right away; I made sure she had been added to Alan's emergency contacts when we were there on Saturday."

Jeff reached Emily just as she was landing the small plane she used for clinic duty back on Tracy Island. She had promised her family that from now on, she would not go anywhere without someone but the clinic schedule she had set up that would work whether she was there or not had not kicked in until tomorrow. So for the last time, she and the baby had made one last trip by themselves. As her cell phone rang, Emily noted that the ID signal indicated Thunderbird Two was calling (though it certainly never said that) and became concerned. Had someone been hurt on the last mission?

"Hello?"

"Emily, its Dad. I need you to call Wharton's and check on Alan for me. I can't reach him and Brains can't get a hold of Fermat. It's probably nothing but I'd feel better."

Signaling her agreement, Emily hung up and went to her own villa to make the call. There was no purpose in her going to Jeff's study, as it was still Command and Control.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sitting at the vid-phone, Emily had to look up the number for Wharton's, as she had never called Alan's school and John tended to call his brother on his cell phone. Finally, she was patched through to the headmaster after arguing with several staff members and pointing out she was an emergency contact for Alan. "Sir, I will cut to the chase. I am Dr. Emily Tracy, John's wife. I understand you called here. Is anything wrong with Alan?"

"Mrs. Tracy, I understand your concern, but I really need to speak with either Jefferson or Scott Tracy." The man oozed condescension, which brought up Emily's hackles.

"That is Dr. Tracy, as I stated, and I am listed as one of Alan's emergency contacts, I believe? Now, my father-in-law and his other sons are tied up for a few minutes more so you will tell me what the hell is wrong with Alan!" Emily was slow to anger but the combination of worry, superciliousness of the headmaster and hormones were a very bad mix.

"Alan has been taken to Springfield Hospital with suspected pneumonia."

Emily sat back, stunned. "But, I saw him on Saturday. He thought he might be coming down with the flu, but… pneumonia?"

The Headmaster looked flustered. He had been unaware that the latest Tracy daughter-in-law was a medical doctor, and wanted to make sure Wharton's actions were not misunderstood. "Yes, well, Alan woke up Sunday feeling poorly and his roommate contacted the school health office late in the day. The nurse on duty brought him to the infirmary Monday morning, in order to reduce the spread of the flu and to monitor the health of the students infected." Bolstered by Dr. Tracy's nod of understanding, he continued. "The three boys already there when Alan was brought in, along with a boy brought in afterwards have all recovered and went back to their dorm rooms. But Alan's temperature has increased as has his chest congestion. The nurse on duty today suspected pneumonia and called an ambulance. We told the hospital we would contact the family. I did try to call earlier but no one was home."

"What do you mean no one was home? The Kyranos were both here and so was Professor Hackenbacker. They all know alternative numbers to reach us at. If you had simply informed them that Alan was ill, someone from the family would have called back." As the man began to stutter his excuses, Emily read between the lines. Like many of that class, _servants_ were not to be treated or trusted in the same manner. "Never mind, my father-in-law and I will be enroute to Massachusetts shortly. And whatever you have going on with Fermat Hackenbacker, please allow him to contact his father now." Disconnecting the call, Emily went to pack a bag as she called over to the main house, asking Onaha to get one ready for Jeff. Her father-in-law would want to leave as soon as he got home.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy's fever had spiked to 104 degrees and he had become completely unresponsive. The respirator he had been placed on was not doing enough to help the boy's breathing. His O2 levels were dropping and his condition was deteriorating rapidly. The doctors breathed a sigh of relief when one of the nurses informed them a family member was calling.

"Doctor, I am Dr. Emily Tracy, Alan's sister-in-law. What is his condition?" As the doctors began to review the information, Emily frowned as she continued to place items in a small suitcase. This all seemed familiar, a case she had at Cedar-Sinai two years earlier… Sucking in her breath she blurted out, "MRSA? Have you done cultures for that?" The doctors stared at each other; a healthy, athletic boy like Alan was not a likely suspect for the sometimes fatal bacterial infection known as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, which often attacked the chronically ill hospital patients or nursing home residents. Emily continued, "I had a case in L.A. of a college football student who had developed that after he had a minor infection from a cut on his leg. Alan received a head injury just before Labor Day and it was mildly infected around Columbus Day." The doctors in Massachusetts began to send out new orders for treatment, and the conferring physicians agreed that Alan needed to be transfered to a larger hospital as he may need to be moved quickly to a heart-lung transplant respirator. Emily suggested Mass General and signed off on an e-mailed release to transfer to Alan as soon as possible. Disconnecting with the doctors, grabbing her bag and turning to the door, Emily's heart broke at the devastated look on her father-in-law's face. However much he had heard, it was enough for Jeff Tracy to know: his son's life was once more in danger and this time, neither his wealth nor the courage of the Thunderbirds could do anything about it.

**_a/n - is that headmaster a jerk or what? but this particular plot bunny came to me after reading an article in reader's digest about a high school student who developed community-associated MRSA, a dangerous form of staph infection that strikes otherwise healthy people, with a high number of young athletes being at particular risk. but like I said to Megz - I have yet to stab him._**


	14. Being There

**Don't own, I disclaim!**

**Chapter 14 – Being There**

Liz Naylor smiled as Woody and Tommy, two of her favorite emergency workers in the city, came into the Emergency Room of Mass General Hospital toting their squad's drug box. Liz, like Tommy's wife Fran, had been a student nurse here before being offered a position. But while Fran had gone to OBGYN, Liz had loved the rush that being in the ER offered. Regular interaction with the city's emergency workers was something the nurse considered a bonus.

"Hey, you two, needing some refills?" Tommy smiled, but Woody, usually one of the cheeriest members of the fire department, was quiet and unsmiling. Fran had told Liz, in confidence, that Tommy suspected a problem between Woody and her boyfriend Virgil Tracy. Liz hoped not. Like so many who had gotten to know Sarah Woodbury since her aunt had brought the injured, traumatized sixteen-year-old out to Boston, Liz had been delighted that the handsome, caring young man had been romancing Sarah, who was obviously equally smitten. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Sarah.

Just as Tommy was signing off on the forms to accept the drug refills, the emergency room doors swung open and an out of town ambulance team rushed in. Curious, Sarah glanced over at the patient they were frantically treating. It almost looked like…

"Oh, God. Please God, no. Not Allie." Sarah ignored her partner and ran after the gurney. As several specialists and emergency room personnel converged on the gurney, trying to frantically to treat the boy, Sarah tried to follow. Tommy caught up with co-worker, grabbing her arm.

"Woody, you can't go into the treatment room. You know better." He drew in his breath when she raised a tear streaked face to him. "OK, Woody, you have a seat here. Please, kiddo. Sit; I need to make some calls."

As Tommy walked away from his partner, watching as she sat frozen, watching the door to the treatment room where the still and silent form of Alan Tracy had been wheeled into. He had seen that look plenty of times, the look of a desperate family member, convinced if they could just be with their loved one, they and they alone could keep death at bay. Leaning into the wall, Tommy breathed a sigh of relief when Captain Goya answered the phone. "Cap. It's Tommy. Looks like Woody is gonna need some of that personal time she never touches."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy would later say that he could not remember from the time he overheard Emily discussing Alan's case with the doctors in Massachusetts, to when they arrived at Logan Airport. He had left his other sons behind for the moment. It had been Emily who had gone into the villa to tell the other Tracys about Alan's condition. He had been in shock but had clearly heard Emily tell Virgil and Gordon to go get John, he would be needed. Scott and Kate were going to meet them in Boston; they had taken Tracy Two to Los Angeles so that Kate's parents could watch baby Jason until the Tracy Family's crisis was resolved.

"Dad. Dad, I need you to look at me."

Jeff looked over at his daughter-in-law. While she seemed even frailer as she had entered her third trimester of pregnancy, the steel core that had always made up Emily Haas Tracy shone through. She knelt before him, still strapped into the co-pilot's seat. Until that moment he hadn't even realized that Emily had been flying the entire trip from Tracy Island.

Clasping her father-in-law's hands in her own, Emily drew a deep breath. She was about to shake Jeff Tracy fragile hold further. "Dad, you need to let me tell John to send out the auto beacon, the one that says International Rescue is unavailable for now."

Jeff shook his head. "No, with John back on Earth, the three of them should be able to handle any rescues. It will be alright until we can bring Alan back to the island."

Now it was Emily's turn to shake her head. "No, Dad, they need to come to Boston as well. They'll want to be there with Alan."

Closing his eyes, Jeff tried to refuse. "Emily, the world needs International Rescue. We can't abandon everyone."

"Dad, Alan has MRSA, a very virulent infection, extremely resistant to antibiotics. The rates run at thirty percent."

Jeff looked sick to his stomach. "There's a thirty percent chance Alan could die?"

Fighting her fears, Emily shook her head again. "No, Dad. Alan has a thirty percent chance of surviving."

In the end, Emily guided the billionaire from the place to the car, complete with a driver that Brains' had thankfully ordered to be waiting on Tracy One. Jeff was in no shape to drive and Emily was already focused on everything that could be done to save the youngest Tracy son. Although Emily had only known the Tracys for a little longer than she had been married to John, she knew this much to be true. Alan was the heart of the Tracy family. If they were to lose him, it would destroy her new family and she was determined to do whatever she could to save him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

In most cases, only family was allowed in ICU. But Dr. Brackett had listed Sarah as Alan's sister-in-law and slipped her in. She was not about to leave her "Baby" alone in a strange city and the doctors had noted that while Alan was still unresponsive, his vitals seemed better, as if he wasn't fighting their life-saving efforts as hard when Sarah was near.

Sitting by the bed, Sarah held onto Alan's hand, while brushing back his hair from his face. "Hey, Baby. Remember when you were little and you needed "our song" to get you to wind down enough to try and sleep? Do you want it now?"

Touching the desperately ill teen's pale face with a shaking hand, Sarah began to softly sing the song that she hadn't been able to even listen to since the last time she had sat by Alan Tracy's bedside.

_Perhaps love is like a resting place, a shelter from the storm  
It exists to give you comfort, it is there to keep you warm  
And in those times of trouble when you are most alone  
The memory of love will bring you home_

Perhaps love is like a window, perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer, it wants to show you more  
And even if you lose yourself and don't know what to do  
The memory of love will see you through

Love to some is like a cloud, to some as strong as steel  
For some a way of living, for some a way to feel  
And some say love is holding on and some say letting go  
And some say love is everything, and some say they don't know

Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain  
Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains  
If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you

Tears running down her face, she hadn't heard the door open or someone enter. But when a hand came down on her shoulder, Sarah looked up to see the pale, shaken face of Jeff Tracy. It was pure instinct that drew her to her feet. It was the closest thing to paternal love that she had ever known that drew her into his arms. And it was their mutual love for the seventeen-year-old fighting for his life that drew tears from the two people, standing in each others arms, praying that love would be enough to see him through.

_**a/n - Yes, Alan's illness is pushing Sarah back to the Tracys faster than it may have worked out. I also don't own the song "Perhaps Love" by John Denver**_


	15. Holding on Fast

**Dsclamer - No _I_ do not own the Thunderbirds**

**Chapter Fifteen – Holding On Fast**

Sarah Woodbury sat in the private waiting room, Jeff Tracy by her side. Jeff was on the phone to someone named Penny, giving her updates on Alan's condition. Scott and Kate Tracy had arrived minutes earlier, and though Mass General was bending a lot of rules when it came to being with Alan, certain ones were enforced. In order for the oldest Tracy son and his wife to be with Alan, Sarah and Jeff had to leave. No more than two visitors at a time were allowed. Emily was in the room as well, but she was being listed as one of the doctors on the boy's team of physician.

Fire Captain Luis Goya slipped into the private room that had been set aside for the Tracy Family's use. With a nod to Jeff Tracy, he knelt in front of his paramedic. "Woody. I brought you a change of clothing from your locker. And I just need you to sign these forms. As of a few hours ago, you are on personal leave until further notice." Sarah signed the forms blindly, cried out for the moment but still numb from the emotional pain gripping her. "We're praying for your family, Woody."

Sarah raised her eyes to her captain at that comment. "But the Tracys aren't my family."

Goya smiled gently at the young woman. "Woody – Sarah – you don't have to be born to a family to love them like they are, and you do love the Tracys. Just don't forget, you are a member of our family as well. Take care of them, the way you take care of us. Keep us posted Woody." With that he left the room, worried about what this would do to the sensitive young woman if the teen she loved as a little brother were to die.

Trying to distract himself from his family's crisis now that he had made every call he could imagine, Jeff Tracy turned on the vid and sat back as the Global News Network began a story on International Rescue. Nodding with satisfaction at the reading of the statement released earlier, Jeff bowed his head with gratitude as the broadcasters and the citizens they interviewed spoke of the concern they felt with the news that a member of International Rescue was seriously ill and the team was concentrating on their co-worker's health, feeling that they can not focus on rescues at this time. He had been worried that the world would feel that the Thunderbirds were abandoning them. Instead the world was offering prayers that the fallen Thunderbird would be well soon. His head still bowed, the Thunderbird Commander let the father's tears fall. With all the good wishes and prayers focused on the youngest Thunderbird, surely God would spare him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott Tracy was a man of action and he had married a woman who was strong and driven. So to sit helplessly by while his youngest brother had to be hooked up to a machine just to breathe was breaking both their hearts. A tear ran down his cheek and he looked over at Kate, who was also crying. "Katie, he looks so little. I can almost imagine he is that sweet little baby who used to crawl into my bed at night. How can this be happening? We save so many people, how can this happen?"

Katherine Eppes Tracy had no answer for her husband. But as she held open her arms and wrapped Scott in a loving embrace, Kate knew that as much as she was frightened for the boy who had become her little brother, she was more frightened what it would do to Scott if Alan were to die.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Woody? Psst, Woody?" Sarah looked up to see Liz standing in the doorway. The ER nurse motioned to the paramedic to follow her from the waiting room. Looking over at the Tracy Patriarch, she observed him talking on the phone yet again, this time to someone named Anne Marie, it sounded as if the woman worked for Mr. Tracy. With Jeff firmly occupied, Sarah got up to follow Liz into the hallway.

"Woody, reporters have found out about Alan Tracy having been admitted. They know that the father is here and that the brothers are enroute. And the security officer in the parking garage said that the three other brothers parked their rental car a couple of minutes ago. They will be coming in the south entrance and I don't know if the police will get here fast enough. Woody, what should we… Woody! Where are you going?"

Sarah ran though the halls. With what the Tracys were going through she refused to let some jackass reporters were not about to make things worse. Not on her watch.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The three middle Tracy brothers were trying to elbow their way through the throng of reporters. They were sickened and rather pissed at the questions being tossed at them. All they could be relieved of was that Tin-Tin wasn't with them. Her parents had chosen to keep her with them until the Tracys reported back on Alan's condition. If needed, Brains had said he would fly the girl out to Boston. The brothers prayed it wouldn't be needed.

Ana Nevada, an infuriating reporter who had crossed paths with the Tracys before, planted herself in front of the brothers. "This is Ana Nevada, here with three of the sons of billionaire Jeff Tracy. The boys have come to visit their dying younger brother, Alan Tracy, here at Massachusetts General Hospital. Boys, how are you feeling right now?"

Gordon looked like he wanted to cry, John and Virgil both looked like they wanted to hit something. Not wanting either Tracy brother arrested while Alan was so sick, Sarah chose that moment to intervene. Looking down at her uniform, she allowed herself a quick smile – she had a _very _sneaky idea.

Pushing through the ring of journalists, Sarah reached out to grab Virgil's arm, trying to pull him into the hospital. With the way Ana was backing up, trying to keep the Tracy brothers in the frame with her, Sarah knew the reporter would end up smacking right into her/ "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

Ana Nevada looked the paramedic, turning away and dismissing her as unimportant. As the reporter tried to return her focus to the Tracys, she ended up pushing into Sarah again, who suddenly fell to the ground. Virgil moved to help Sarah up, as a police officer finally appeared.

"Woody, is everything OK?" The officer looked over at the paramedic, who was clinging to Virgil's arm, while she motioned for his partner to get the other two Tracy brothers into the hospital.

"No Bill, it isn't. I think you need to explain to Ms. Nevada here that assaulting emergency personnel on duty in the state of Massachusetts in punishable by a sentence of up to two years in prison or a fine of $200,000.00 or both."

Seeing the insufferable reporter being escorted off of the hospital grounds by the police, the other reporters decided to make themselves scarce. Going to jail for a story might sound great, but in this case was not worth it. If the boy died though, it would be. Nothing sold ad space like tragedy for the rich and famous.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon Tracy stood at the doorway to his little brother's room, John's hand comforting on his shoulder. Seeing them in the doorway, Emily leaned over Kate and Scott, who in turn stood and turned to let the brothers take their place. Gordon said nothing, walking straight over to the chair his oldest brother had just vacated, and placing his hands on the railing. He looked as if he wanted to touch his younger brother but was afraid to.

John moved over to where his wife was absorbed in Alan's medical chart. "Em, honestly, how is he?"

Emily looked up at her husband. When she had sent him off less than a week ago, they had both been so excited and happy. Now they were both tired and anxious, frightened for the boy that just last Saturday they had watched win at his track meet. How could this have happened? Sadly, with her medical experience, Emily could understand how it could happen. The why, why a merciful God could allow it to happen, was what was eluding her. "John, he is actually doing as well as can be expected. We have him on a full respirator and they are keeping a close eye on his lungs. This is a stronger respirator than the one in Springfield. Dr. Kelso tells me that when Alan arrived here, he was tinged blue as his lungs were shutting down due to the infection. But his vitals have stopped declining though he has yet to show any improvement. It is definitely a one step at a time situation."

Looking down at his baby brother, John ran a shaking hand over the unconscious boy's hair. Feeling his wife's hand touching his arm in a comforting gesture, John sat down and allowed Emily to put her arms around him as she stood next to her husband. Suddenly, the baby began to kick in her womb. John let out a small smile. "Hey, Allie. This little one wants Uncle Alan to get better. I know you will want to see the baby. And I need to know that all of the uncles will be watching out for the bump when I am at my "lab". So how about waking up soon, OK?"

But Alan's eyes remained closed, his vital signs weak and the only sounds were the heart monitor and the respirator. As Gordon let his tears begin to fall, John accepted the comforting arms of his wife, allowing his own sorrow shared with the woman he loved and the child she carried.

**_a/n - ooh. how I make them all suffer. yes, I am mean. but... didn't you love what Sarah pulled on the reporter. she has been asking for it. actually, Ana was lucky. Tin-Tin would have just hit her._**


	16. Shadows Cross Our Path

**Disclaimer - I own neither the Thunderbirds (of which I am a big fan of) nor the song "I'm Sorry" by John Denver (who I do like, at least his ballads. Thank God I'm A Country Boy set C/W music back twenty years. though it can be fun in a sing-a-long)**

**Chapter Sixteen –Shadows Cross Our Path**

"Virgil." Sarah voice called out to the middle Tracy brother. Turning to her, he wasn't surprised to see the pain and fear on her face. Sarah had loved his baby brother since she had snatched him up and dislodged a marble from the infant's throat when she was only six. It occurred to him that the two times Sarah had seen Alan in danger she had been able to save him. But now she had been only able to sit there and do nothing, just sit by the sick boy's bed. Then he remembered when Alan had chicken pox – Sarah had practically lived at their house that week. It was then that he had discovered that Alan would ask Sarah to sing a particular song, over and over.

"Did you sing him his song?"

Sarah gave a bittersweet smile. "Actually, Allie and I called it "our song", you know? It always seemed to help him before." Seeing Scott Tracy and a dark haired woman that she guessed was the oldest brother's wife Katherine tearfully make their way from Alan's room to the waiting room, Sarah led Virgil over to a couch near the room, letting Virgil to either rest a moment before joining his father and oldest brother or to await his other two brothers so that he could visit Alan.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, as lost in a variety of angst; neither knew what they could possibly say to the other.

"Sarah, I…" "Virgil, I…"

Virgil gave a weak laugh and Sarah a shaky smile. It wasn't the first time in their lives they had tripped over each others words. Opening her arms, Sarah accepted Virgil into her embrace, offering wordless comfort which he grasped at like a drowning man would a life preserver. She combed his chestnut hair with the fingers of her right hand as Virgil leaned his head into her shoulder.

"I don't hate you. I could never… Virgil, I was just so scared. Not angry. A little hurt but more scared than anything. And when I found out you – and your whole family, my family – were not living the safe life I thought you were… You guys, you were more my family than my family. My father was obsessed with his work. Not burying his pain the way your dad did, but then we were accessories to my father. Holly never seemed to forgive me for existing. The only way I could make her happy was to drop dead. And my mother…" Sarah let out a long breath. "I told you about my Aunt Harry, right?"

Virgil nodded against Sarah's shoulder and quietly said "Yes. She took care of you after the fire. Dad had contacted the authorities, you know, to ask for custody of you. But they said they had found a family member. No one in town thought you had any family left, what with both sets of grandparents already gone."

He could feel Sarah tense up and then her left hand began to stroke his back as she continued. "I guess it offended my mother's "mid-west sensibilities" that her sister was a lesbian. The fact that my aunt was in a more stable, long term relationship, owned her own home, was successful at her career was irrelevant to her not conforming to her expectation of normalcy. And, well, I look like my aunt. A LOT like my aunt. Mom was afraid that since I inherited her sister's green eyes and red hair, I would inherit… other things."

Virgil allowed himself a small smile for the first time since Emily reported Alan's condition to the family back on the island. "Trust me, your mother was worried for nothing." He felt Sarah begin to shake. "Oh, hon, I didn't mean to make you… Laugh?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon Tracy could hear John and Emily discussing Alan's condition, what had been tried and what options the teams of doctors on his brother's case were now considering. He knew that their clinical discussion was the way the couple held it together. But Gordon didn't want to focus on anything except his one and only little brother. What the hell had his family done to deserve this? They saved total strangers, defeated a villain like the Hood, but the Tracys were powerless in this case.

Alan just looked so little, so young and helpless, reminding Gordon of when Alan had been a baby. Gordon had loved to sneak into the nursery and watch the tiny tow head sleep. It was like watching a living breathing baby doll. Then when Alan got a little older, the toddler would follow after whichever brother was willing to let him catch up to them. And when Mom had died… God, when Mom had died. Alan hadn't slept in his own bed for months. They would put him in his bed only for the three year old to end up crawling into a brother's bed – it seemed to vary with an irregular pattern. After a while, the family stopped trying to change it. It was the only way the tot would sleep most nights. Eventually, Alan outgrew that behavior as well. But at what price? For all of Alan's wild impulsiveness, the teenager rarely showed the sweet, gentle side Gordon knew was there. In one of many countless times, Gordon wondered what their lives would have been like had Lucy Tracy lived. Maybe his little brother wouldn't be fighting for every breath.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil let Sarah hold him, much as he remembered her doing for a young Alan. He wondered if this was what had made his older brothers seem so much stronger these days. To be safe in the knowledge that someone loved you, just you, in such a private, personal way was both humbling and strengthening.

Sarah held onto Virgil as if he were a lifeline and tried to, by touch, apologize for how much she had hurt him. In her mind, she floated back to when she would sit next to Virgil as he played the piano, singing some ballad to him.

_Its cold here in the city  
It always seems that way  
And I__'ve been thinking about you almost everyday  
Thinking about the good times  
Thinking about the rain  
Thinking about how bad it feels alone again_

I'm sorry for the way things are in China  
I'm sorry things ain't what they used to be  
But more than anything else  
I'm sorry for myself  
cause you're not here with me

Virgil heard the tears that had gathered in Sarah's voice and took over the song, adding his apology to hers…

_Our friends ask all about you  
I say you__'re doing fine  
And I expect to hear from you almost anytime  
But they all know I'm crying  
I cant sleep at night  
They all know I'm dying down deep inside_

I'm sorry for all the lies I told you  
I'm sorry for the things I didn't say  
But more than anything else  
I'm sorry for myself  
I cant believe you went away

Sarah had pulled herself back up and joined in on the last verse.

_  
I__'m sorry if I took some things for granted  
I'm sorry for the chains I put on you  
But more than anything else  
I'm sorry for myself  
For living without you_

As the song ended, the couple simply held each other, accepting the mutual apologies until they could feel other eyes on them. Looking up, they saw two sets, one from Alan's room, and one from the waiting room. Emily Tracy and Kate Tracy had been watching the couple. Then they turned and smiled at each other across the hall. They no longer had Virgil to worry about. Now they would focus on Alan.

But none of the Tracys noticed a third pair of eyes glaring at the couple on the couch. None of them heard the whispered words: "I should be there. You are so dead."

_**a/n yes, another song. but music is important to them. Scott and Kate shout it out, John and Emily talked it out, and Virgil and Sarah sang it out. And the threat has come back – big time.**_


	17. I Can't Be Talking With You

**DISCLAIMER - Do you own any of the following 1. House 2. Car 3. Boat 4. Thunderbirds 1. yes 2. yes 3. No 4. No**

**Sigh. Hate posting on weekends. Fix of reviews is low. I am bummed anyhow, kid is off at camp... I MISS MY BABY!!!! Talk to me in a few years when she is a teenager, LOL.**

**Chapter 17 – I can't be talking with you**

Alan blinked. The last thing he remembered was being brought into the hospital in Springfield. He had heard the doctors talking about things that no longer seemed to make sense. Alan knew he was sick, but it was just the flu, right? But he was not sure about anything anymore. All he knew was that he wanted his dad. Dad would make everything better. He was Jeff Tracy and everyone knew Jefferson Tracy could do anything.

It was then that Alan realized he was in the hospital. But he couldn't really be sick or he would be in a bed, right? Looking around the room, he saw Emily. She looked so tired, was it the baby making her that tired? And John, standing there talking to his wife… Wait. John? John was supposed to be back on Thunderbird Five for three weeks. Gordon was there too. And Gordy was… Was Gordy crying? The prankster of the Tracy family was crying, holding onto….. OH MY GOD! Lying in the bed, a respirator covering most of his face, was himself!

John had come up to Gordon, putting an arm around his brother and helping him up. Virgil, Alan realized, was standing in the doorway, holding onto Sarah's hand. When John and Gordon had left the room, Virgil came in and sat beside Alan's – gulp – body in the bed. Sarah stood nearby, her tear streaked face filled with concern for both of the Tracy brothers.

Alan was scared. What was happening? "Virgil, hey Virg, am I dead? Is that why everyone is crying? Virgil? Sarah? Emily? What's going on? Please, someone talk to me, I am scared. Please!"

"You're not dead. Now calm down."

Turning at the sound of the voice, Alan saw a man with snowy white curly hair and twinkling dark eyes smiling at him. "You're alive, Alan, just very sick. Your Emily is doing everything she can for you, as are the other doctors. Your family is all here and praying for you. Heck, people from all over the world are praying for you."

Puzzled, Alan looked at the man. "Why would people be praying for me?"

"Well, your father had to give some reason why they were shutting down International Rescue. So they sent out a release that a Thunderbird was very ill and the team needed to be with the stricken member. People all around the globe are praying for the hero who is so sick."

For a moment, Alan smiled; touched by the fact that people could be so thoughtful to someone they didn't even know the name of. Then he began to panic. Wait, his father had shut down International Rescue because of him? Because Alan was sick? Then Alan began to panic even worse. Looking nervously at the man, Alan tried to ask a question that seemed to be stuck in his throat. "Who are you and how do you know…?"

The man just smiled wider. "Oh, don't worry Alan. I can't tell anyone the about the – what do you call it? – oh, yes, the Family Business. By the way, my name is Alan, too. Alan Eppes. Nice to meet you, so to speak."

Shaking his head, Alan Tracy stared at the man. "Wait, Alan Eppes, as in Kate's Grandpa? But…but you're, um…"

"Dead, yes, I know. But when Kate gets scared she still talks to me. And ever since the night she was brought into your family's life, I have been watching over you like she wanted me to. Katie sees you as a little brother, so I guess I am kinda your Grandpa as well. I love being a Grandpa, so much less stressful than being a father was I can tell you. Of course, helping keep an eye on Katie's new family is as bad as when my boys were running around Los Angeles catching the bad guys."

Alan was smiling. Grandpa Eppes was a hoot. He could see why Katie had loved, and missed, the old man so much. Well, if he wasn't dead, this must be a really wild dream. "Umm, Mr. – " Alan stumbled at the look. "I mean, Grandpa Eppes, why am I talking to you? With all due respect, I never met you, and I can't understand why I am talking to you now."

Grandpa Eppes smiled again. "Well, your Mom was busy and Katie was asking me to be with you, so I figured why not."

"My mother is busy?"

Sadness crossed the old man's face. "She is trying to comfort your father and brothers. They are so upset right now. Your family loves you a lot. She is trying to give them hope, but the living rarely listens to the dead. Very annoying; reminds me of when I would tell Donnie to be careful or Charlie to slow down. They never listened to me either. I wonder at times how they managed to live long enough to make me a grandfather, forget having grandbabies of their own. So what do think of Jason Alan? Is he a great kid or what? Thank the Lord, he looks like his father. So far all of my great-grandchildren were spared the Eppes nose."

Alan laughed. OK, this might be weird, but it sure wouldn't be boring.

TTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy watched his sons carefully. They were all so devastated. Pulling out a photo he kept with him always, he looked at the smiling faces of his late wife surrounded by their boys. Two hours after the picture was taken, Lucy had been gone. Jeff had always believed that Lucy had only been able to rest in peace because Jeff was taking care of their babies. But now… Jeff had failed her. Alan was so sick. The doctors had not increased his chances. There was still a 70 percent chance Alan would die. "Oh Lucy," he thought, "I'm so sorry. I failed you. I should have taken Alan to the doctor that day, maybe they would have caught it then and Alan would be recovering." Or he could have figured out a way to home-school Alan; that would have protected his baby boy.

"This isn't your fault Dad." Jeff looked up to see Kate standing next to him. As she moved to sit beside him, Jeff noticed that Scott had gone to join Gordon. And where was John? Kate noticed his parental visual check.

"John went to take Emily down to the cafeteria. He said he wanted to make sure she took care of herself and the baby, just as she was taking care of Alan. Emily agreed, as long we know she plans on bringing back food and insisting everyone eat. Oh, and she arranged for cots to be brought in and access to facilities. Em says she knows it would be useless to insist upon us getting hotel rooms but she doesn't need any more patients at the moment."

Jeff gave a half-hearted smile. Kate and Emily really were so much like Lucy in their strength and determination to protect their family. He realized that Sarah was very like that as well. Suddenly he realized she was gone. "Wait. Where is Sarah Jane? No one made her leave, did they? I mean, when we got here, she had been sitting with Alan. She refused to leave him alone in the hospital."

Kate smiled and gave him a one arm hug. "No Dad. Sarah and Virgil are sitting with Alan for the moment. We don't send family away."

Bowing his head once more, Jeff was filled with relief in that apparently this crisis had helped Virgil and Sarah get back together. The entire family had missed Sarah Jane when they left Kansas and Jeff knew that now that the biggest hurdle had been conquered, his middle son would never let the love of his life go. But at this moment, he wished with all his heart that the love of his life could be with him. Lucy had always been able to see him through anything and she had lived for her family. Suddenly, the frightened father could swear he felt a gentle touch on the side of his face and could smell Lucy's jasmine perfume. A sense of calm filled him. He couldn't explain how or why, but he knew Lucy was with her family at this moment.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

A dark shadow slipped down the hallway, looking for the perfect hiding place. Once the spot – a small supply closet – was found, the shadowy form nestled in to wait as long as necessary. The Tracys would not let Sarah be killed in their presence so the only way to get rid of the bitch would be to get her away from the Tracys. This moment had been due years ago and it was time to pay the piper.

**_a/n - if you know Numb3rs, then this really would be similar to a conversation with Alan Eppes. There's one more Sixth Sense moment and then the ball really gets rolling. review if you like, make a poor lonely mommy happy_**


	18. Promises

**Disclaimer - not I said the cat, no I said the pig, not I said Criminally Charmed. No, none of us own Thunderbirds.**

**Chapter 18 – Promises**

Well, he wasn't dead. Alan had watched the heart monitor for a few minutes before he could fully relax. It was bizarre to be checking on himself in order that he could…

Yeah, this whole situation was weird. He was checking on his own vitals and talking to Kate's dead grandpa. What he wouldn't give to just be fighting the Hood.

"So is this weird enough for you or what?"

Alan looked back over at Grandpa Eppes. He could see why Kate had loved him so much. The man had unending patience mixed with an off-beat sense of humor. It was an irresistible lure. "Yeah, this is plenty weird. Hey, how do you seem to know us so well?"

Motioning Alan away from the bed, Grandpa Eppes began to move towards the door. "I'll let you in on a secret, Kiddo. There's not a whole lot happening in the afterlife. Pretty boring in fact, so we entertain ourselves with watching the living. For most of us, we can watch over our loved ones. I remember the night you were kidnapped, the night my Katie was shot. You were never alone that night. Your mother was there and so was I. She was hard pressed to deal with your family's fears and watch over you. But I stayed. You looked so young, so scared. And your brother was so brave, the way he burst into that room with Katie. All he wanted to do was protect his little boy, his baby brother. I knew then that Scott was the best man for my Katie. She has always been a daddy's girl, it would take a man very much like her father to win her heart."

Alan smiled. "Yeah, Scott was always great. I…well, I always mean to tell him how much I love him, what a great brother he is, but the words are so hard to say."

Grandpa Eppes smiled back. "He knows, Kiddo, he knows. And with what you did when Katie was having Jason, you told him without ever saying a word." With that said, Alan found that they were now down the hall, standing outside another room. In the blink of an eye, they were in the room.

Dad was sitting on a couch, Kate on his left and Scott next to her. John was sitting on a love seat nearby, trying to comfort Gordon. Emily was sitting on an ottoman, looking over her notes on an electronic pad. And in between everyone was... "Mom?" Alan looked at his mother in disbelief. "Mom, is that really you?"

Arms open wide, Lucy Tracy welcomed her baby back into her embrace for the first time in fourteen years. "Oh, my sweet baby, I have missed you so much. My little surprise, I…" Lucy stalled there, shocked she had let the private name slip.

Alan laughed at his mother's discomfort. "Mom, it's OK, I figured out a long time ago I was an unplanned pregnancy. I mean, really, there is about two years between each of the other boys and over five between Gordy and me. But I know I was wanted and I know I am loved. That is all that counts. Besides," he grinned slightly, "I bet anything Scott doesn't know he wasn't exactly planned either. Dad should have never let it slip to Kate that big brother was born in the first year of your marriage. And I did the math. You and Dad were married March 19th and Scott was born November 17th. And at over eight pounds you aren't about to tell me he was a preemie."

Lucy blushed. "Yes, well that is neither here nor there. The point is you need to wake up soon. You are the one who needs to save Sarah. The shadows of the past are catching up to her and the darkness will destroy her."

Alan stared at his mother. "Mom, that is the weirdest thing I have ever heard anyone say."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy nodded. "Yes, I know, but it is in the rules. I can talk about the past, but the present is questionable and the future can't be revealed. If you don't know something, I am not allowed to tell you."

"The dead have rules."

"Oh yes," said Alan Eppes. "There is more bureaucracy in the afterlife than I have ever seen. And I am a retired government employee, trust me I know bureaucracy."

"The point is Allie, Sarah is in a great deal of danger. The threats against her were very real. And the threat is present, here in this hospital. But if Emily has managed what I think she has, you may get your chance."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily Tracy looked over her family. She prayed that the family would agree that she was giving them good news. The cots that had been set up had gone untouched, as had most of the food. The coffee, she noted wryly, was almost empty – again. But reviewing the latest tests run on Alan, she was feeling more hope than she had in almost twenty four hours.

"OK, we started Alan on an antibiotic cocktail seven hours ago, with the antibiotic Vancomycin being the primary drug. The white blood cell count from his last blood work showed that instead of dropping as they had been almost hourly since he was admitted, they have increased. Very slightly, but it is a good sign. In addition, Alan seems to be growing less dependent on the respirator. Now, I can't make any promises yet, but the other physicians on Alan's team seem to think his odds may be increasing to 50/50 or better at this point."

"So Alan is going to live?" Everyone in the room turned. Sarah and Virgil stood nearby. "The pulmonologist wanted to run some tests. We had to leave." Jeff and John both moved over to offer seats. Sarah sat down next to Jeff while Virgil ignored John in order to sit on the arm of the sofa and keep his hand in Sarah's.

"Well, as you know, under normal circumstances, family members shouldn't be treated by family. I am not directly caring for Alan; it's more like I am acting as a liaison between the family and the doctors." Emily ignored her husband's look; he had overheard enough when they were in the cafeteria to know that none of the Mass General doctors wanted to hand bad news to Jeff Tracy and if having his pregnant daughter-in-law work the case insulated them, all the better. "But I can tell you simply that he is still alive and stable is a good sign. He is young, he is strong, and he is stubborn as hell. If anyone can beat this, it's Alan. In the meanwhile, you will all need to be tested as possible carriers of the virus. The board of health is ordering testing of all students and staff at Wharton's, with a recommendation for people from the other track teams to be tested as well. Should Alan recover, we need to make sure he is not re-exposed any time soon."

"But he will recover?" Virgil asked, his voice hopeful.

"Well, no one else is willing to commit to it, but I feel hopeful that yes, Alan will recover. If he does, he will need to go back to Tracy Island and stay there for a while. His lungs will be compromised for a few months. Winter in New England is no place for him at this time. Maybe – and we will have to see – he can return to Wharton's for the Spring semester at the end of January. I have already spoken with Wharton's about a satellite program until then, it will be important to Alan to keep up his grades. And if he can focus on that, he is less likely to overtire himself doing other things."

"And what over-protective Tracy Alpha Male caused them to suspend the headmaster pending a hearing with the board of trustees?" Emily glared at her in-laws who only looked confused. However, Kate looked smug. Seeing eyes slowly turning to her, one set at a time, Kate shrugged.

"He pissed me off one time too many. First with that twerp Wescott, then being more concerned with covering the school's ass then getting word to us how sick Alan was."

Kate, Sarah and Emily looked at each other, smiling and nodding with satisfaction. Gordon looked at the three of them and said, "Oh great, now there will be three of them!"

For the first time since they had received word of Alan's illness the family laughed as Gordy dodged the projectiles tossed at him by the Tracy women.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan laughed at his next closest brother dodged a paper cup, a stylus and a sofa pillow. Gordon really ought to learn to watch what he says when around his sister-in-laws. Looking over at his mother he was confused by the look on her face. "Mom, what's wrong? Hey, where did Grandpa Eppes go?"

"He had to go Baby. I have to go too, but I will be close by. Now remember, you are still close to the edge. Listen for my words. You will hear me when no one else can. Sarah's life, maybe even Virgil's life, will depend on you listening for me."

Alan tried to argue but found he couldn't speak. Things became dark and he became aware of pain throughout his body. As the blackness consumed him, Alan could hear his mother one last time.

"Always remember Alan, your strength comes from your family and their love. With them in your life you can do anything. And I will always love you, as I love your father and brothers. I walk beside you always. I promise."

**_a/n - several of you remarked how much you like Alan Eppes. Trust me, I stayed true to the character. He, like Lucy Tracy, loves his family (on Numb3rs his family isn't just his two sons, but has extended to all their co-workers) and would do everything he could to look out for them. he would see the Tracy brothers as additional grandkids to keep an eye on. Hmmm. maybe Alan Tracy wasn't the only Alan acting as a matchmaker, wadda ya think?? well, hope you like this, and as always, reviews are delightful..._**


	19. Payback is a You Know What

**Disclaimer- Trust me, my bank account is proof, I don't own the Thunderbirds**

**Chapter 19 – Payback is a you know what**

Alan was still very sick. But his white blood cell count had continued to increase and the doctors were fairly sure he could come off of the respirator soon. While no one was still willing to give a guarantee that Alan would recover, Jeff noticed that the doctors were now coming to him instead of having Emily review any updates. He took that as a very good sign.

He also took it as a good sign that all of his children were not obsessing over Alan any more. They were still very worried but some invisible burden seemed to have been lifted from their shoulders. Scott had pulled out his laptop to "catch up on some reports"; Jeff wasn't sure which ones they were. His oldest owed him some from both Tracy Enterprises and IR. Kate had gotten in touch with the police involved in the two security incidents involving Sarah and had begun to crunch the data through contacts she had maintained at the FBI. In addition, both of them were calling Kate's family in California frequently to check on their son. Jason, they were assured, was being spoiled rotten and Kate's older brother and his wife were "practicing", as they were considering starting their own family. John was busy keeping an eye on Emily, making sure she wasn't overdoing anything, as Emily was maintaining a vigilant stand until Alan was recovered. Virgil and Sarah were inseparable, and both kept making sure everyone in the family was resting and eating. Gordon was worrisome to Jeff. His second youngest son would eat when told and even slept a bit when he was pushed to a cot, but he seemed to be living for the times when he could go in to sit with Alan. Jeff knew how he felt.

As for Jeff, he maintained with contacts, including Penny who could not come due to a cold of her own, Anne Marie, who was coming up in a few days and Tin-Tin, who had been persuaded to stay on the island. Since she was under 18 and non-family, she would not be allowed to see Alan, so Jeff had promised that as soon as Alan could use a vid phone, the first call would be back to Tin-Tin.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil Tracy didn't know how he would have gotten through this without Sarah. Her quiet strength had been what had kept him going. Looking at his older brothers with their wives, he knew that he wanted her in his life for always. He remembered Scott had taken Kate for a midnight picnic on the beaches of Tracy Island to ask her to marry him. John had taken Emily for dinner at an exclusive Auckland restaurant and danced with her under the stars before popping the question. How should he do it? Virgil could take her back to Tracy Island, or maybe back to Quincy Market, or…

Sarah leaned into Virgil, the fear that had her since she had seen Alan wheeled into Mass General fading for the first time in days. It was almost time for their turn to visit Alan, but for now they were curled up on the couch in the waiting room. Gordon was asleep on a couch; Kate and Scott were calling Baby Jason again while John and Jeff were sitting with Alan. She smiled at the sight of Emily asleep on the love seat, a blanket tossed over her by her husband. "Your brothers picked wonderful women as wives. Your family is lucky to have them."

"What can I say, Tracy men fall in love once and for always. And when we find the one we make sure we never let her go."

Sarah simply smiled at Virgil as he looked to make sure Gordon and Emily were both really asleep.

"Hey Sarah, I know I should be taking you someplace romantic, or doing some grand gesture…"

"I don't do grand gesture well, remember Virgil?"

Virgil laughed. Yeah, he did. "Umm. I wanted to know, if I were to ask you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Sarah was startled. Then she reached to touch his face, gently stroking his face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes. Sarah Jane, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Sarah leaned up to Virgil as he softly kissed her. "Just one question though." Virgil raised one eyebrow at her, silently urging her to continue. "I don't have to be either pregnant or nursing by our first anniversary, do I?" Virgil shook his head, quietly laughing as he kissed her again.

On the loveseat, Emily smiled as she continued to feign sleep. Alan would be happy when he woke up, he had always wanted Sarah as his sister and now the baby was once more getting what he wanted. Rubbing her stomach, she wondered if the next generation of Tracys would be as interesting as this one.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff and John sat by Alan's bedside. One of the doctors was removing the breathing tube and Emily had told them Alan might wake up when they were doing that. It was why Jeff had refused to leave Alan's side, he wanted to believe his youngest son would be alright but until he could look into those bright blue eyes again, eyes so like his Lucy's, Jeff would not be able to breath easy.

But while Alan showed signs of breathing on his own, an oxygen nodule was set up just to be safe, the youngest Tracy son continued to sleep on. Jeff picked up his son's hand and brushed back his hair. "It's OK, Allie. You rest. Wake up when you are ready. We'll be here. I promise."

John reached out and placed one hand on his little brother and the other on his father's arm. He had been so relieved when Dad had brought him back and had been surprised but pleased that his father had shut down International Rescue so the family would not have to feel torn. At the time he had not accepted that the only way Jeff Tracy would shut down the "Family Business" was if someone was dying. Death and Alan were two words none of them could bring themselves to say in the same sentence. Maybe because he looked so much like Mom, more than even John did. Maybe because Alan had been the thing that kept them pulled together when everything had felt like it was falling apart. Maybe because Alan had always made life so vibrant, as if colors were brighter and your heart more joyful.

But Alan wasn't going to die, not this time. John smiled, Emily had been right. The kid really did have a team of guardian angels.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John walked back into the private waiting room, bending over to check on his wife. Satisfied she was still resting, he turned to Virgil and Sarah. "Dad is still in there. Alan didn't wake up when they took the tube out. But Dad is hoping he will soon."

Sarah looked up at Virgil. "Hey, why don't you go join your Dad? I want to go make some calls, let the shift know what is going on." Virgil smiled, kissed her and then went to go to Alan.

"Leaving your fiancé already? Really Sarah Jane…" John and Sarah turned to see Emily smiling over at them.

John raised an eyebrow. Pointing to Sarah, he said, "You go make your calls. Then I want details." Pointing at Emily, he said, "You – stop pretending to be asleep and go to sleep. Tracys are hardy souls, but let's not push it."

As Sarah left the room and Emily curled back up on the loveseat, John had to smile. Finally, it looked like everything was going to be alright.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah walked towards the bank of payphone, digging through her pockets for her phone card. She wished she had thought to have one of the guys drop her cell phone off. Come to think of it, maybe she should just go back and see if she could borrow one of the Tracys. Just as she was considering heading back, a hand grabbed her left arm tightly and pulled it behind her back. Before Sarah could cry out she felt something jab into her lower back. A harsh, raspy voice spoke into her ear. "That would be a gun in your back. Scream and anyone who comes to help you – security, a doctor or a Tracy, especially a Tracy – is dead. Payback's a bitch, and it's time you paid back – Bitch."

**_a/n - OK, so Alan is getting there but now Sarah is in danger. Yikes! Oh, and I know a lot of you loved Alan Eppes' guest appearance, but it is hard to work in dead people unless you write supernatural stories and my stories are action/agnst/romance. (heavy on the agnst, snicker-snort). But I do have an idea for him... Now for me, please review, it in encourages me to come up with more torment... I mean, a wider variety of storylines._**


	20. Coming Back From the Dead

**Disclaimer- yeah, yeah. said before say again. yuck**

**YES! My first story to exceed 100 reviews. Life is good and I am a happy camper. Speaking of which, thanks for the PMs of comfort, my daughter is back from camp tomorrow. Apparently she has been having a blast and my coworkers and hubby have been keeping me busy. Frankly, so has this story.**

**Chapter 20 – Coming Back From the Dead**

Alan Tracy felt like he was digging out of a dark hole. The pressure on his chest from his exertions was exhausting; the sweat running down his face was blinding him and voices… He could hear voices. One was the voices he had turned to since he was a small child, a voice that always had indicated safety and trust. Alan could hear his father's voice. But he couldn't understand what his father was saying.

Then Alan heard a second voice, one he had not heard in years, had he? It was his mother's voice, but it could not be Mom, she was gone. "Baby, remember, you have to hear me. The threat is here. She is taking Sarah out of the hospital. You have to tell Virgil. They are going. You have to tell Virgil."

But the darkness was still drowning Alan and he was not coming out of it yet.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sarah Woodbury was trying to stall as best she could. Why, she thought irritably, if she _didn't _need a cop or a security guard, there would be a couple dozen around. But it was late at night, and there was no one to be seen.

"Please, why are you doing this. I've never hurt you, I don't even know you."

"Yes, you do," replied her abductor in a sing-song voice. Sarah was sure she didn't know the raspy voice. And the face… There were horrible scars on the woman's face, nearly as frightening as the small gun the woman held firmly in her right hand. The blue eyes were like chips of ice and the long blond hair fell forward, in an attempt to hide the obvious scarring.

"Well, tell me, how do I know you? Was it a rescue? Or something else?"

"I've known you your whole life. You have been screwing up my life since you were born. I use to be able to keep you in line. Then you met the Tracys. You had to be the show-offy hero, didn't you Sarah Jane?" Poking the gun into Sarah's side, she continued. "You saved the life of that little brat, he never liked me. You could have let him die. But no, you had to save him, and made sure you became part of the Tracys' life. Sarah Jane, Mrs. Tracy would say, was the daughter she never had. Mr. Tracy thought you were wonderful – so clever, so sweet. Scott and John thought you were adorable. For a while Virgil and Gordon ignored you but you finally got to them as well. Alan, well that little pest thought you were perfect. And even when Mrs. Tracy died, and you should have been booted from their lives, from your golden perch, the old bat of a Grandma shows up and once more you are the wonderful little angel. Soon you were baby-sitting Alan and then you managed to get the job of tutoring Virgil."

Sarah stared at the woman, wide-eyed. She had known she had loved the Tracys and they had cared for her, but this woman was speaking of the past with such familiarity. Before she could say anything, the woman renewed her rant.

"It was bad enough that Dad was always saying to me, why can't you be thoughtful like Sarah Jane, why can't you be good in school like Sarah Jane? Then Mom started in. Sarah Jane, she said, was obviously in love with Virgil Tracy. Why, if she got contacts and dropped a few pounds, Sarah would be a looker. Why, Sarah might end up a Tracy Bride. I was the little beauty of the family and Mom kept saying how Sarah Jane would soon be as lovely on the outside as the inside. That was when I knew you had to die, didn't you sister dear?"

If possible, Sarah's eyes had gone wider. "My God! It can't be… Holly? But… Holly died with Mom and Dad!"

"You wish."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan felt like someone had taken a wire brush and run it up and down the inside of his throat. OK, one step at a time, first to open his eyes.

"You can do it Baby."

"_OK, Mom, if you say so_."

"Alan, son, can you hear me?"

"_Dad. Yeah, Dad I hear you. Where are you_?"

"Allie, Sprout, can you open you eyes?"

"_God, Virgil, you ask the dumbest questions." _Hmmm. Maybe not so dumb. Somebody needed to get those weights off of his eyes.

"C'mon son, we have been waiting to see you awake for days now. Please son, we have been so worried."

"_I'm trying Dad, I'm trying_."

"Virgil, he's almost there. Go get Emily. Shove John in the closet if you have to, but get Emily in here."

_"No, Virgil, don't go. Have to tell you_…"

Alan put all of his focus into the hand gripping his left hand. This wasn't his Dad; that was his right hand. He could feel the plain gold band his father still wore on his ring finger. Virgil was grasping his left hand. He could feel the calluses on his finger tips from all the years of playing the piano, from grasping a paintbrush.

"Virgil." Alan didn't recognize the husky whisper as being his voice.

"Alan!" both men cried out.

"Virgil, Sarah…"

Alan could hear the smile in his father's voice. "I'll get Sarah. Alan probably wants to make sure you two are back together. And I'll get Emily." Alan felt his father kiss his forehead, brushing back his hair. "We missed you. Thank God, you are back with us."

Hearing the door shut, Alan forced his eyes open. "Virgil. Go."

Confused, Virgil looked down at his baby brother. "Sprout, what…? Why?"

"Sarah. Mom says she is taking Sarah to the garage. She will kill her."

"Allie, you had to have been dreaming…"

"Please, Virg, if you don't go now, she'll die. I'll get you another blue agate marble if you go…"

Virgil stared wide-eyed at the boy in the bed. He knew from recent conversations that no one had ever discussed the marble incident from the day he had first met Sarah, when she had saved Alan from choking, with Alan himself. And he knew that his father had thrown the offending object out, furious with Virgil and Gordon for getting distracted and letting the baby pick up and swallow the orb. How did he know?

Not even thinking about where he was going, Virgil ran out into the hallway. He didn't even stop to check on his family in the waiting room. "_Please Mom_," he thought, "_I know you have been with Alan this whole time. Help me. Help me save Sarah. I can't live without her_."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Returning to the waiting room from the phone banks down the hall, Kate stepped away as Scott went to enter the room, only to nearly be run over by Jeff and Emily, sprinting out the door to Alan's room. Panicking, Scott followed his father and sister-in-law. Kate turned to follow them when she felt a touch upon her shoulder. Whirling around, she looked for the person behind her, only to encounter empty space. Thinking to disregard the sensation as exhaustion, Kate paused when a familiar scent reached her.

Grandpa. Kate could swear she smelled Grandpa's blend of aftershave and soap. Later, she could never say what caused her to begin to run down the hallway. Later, she would tell only Scott, that she was sure her Grandfather was running beside her. She felt her purse, making sure the gun she kept in there, the one she had used to defend her family before, was within. Kate didn't know why, but she knew she would need it.

**_a/n and who says Alan doesn't listen? so is this whole sixth sense thing too wierd for some people. what can I say, it worked for me? review, please and let me know what you think._**


	21. Time and Tide

**Disclaimer - Meow, meeooww. Meeeeeoowee. (cat for I don't own the Thunderbirds. Bet ya never knew I was bilingual)**

**Getting close to the end... In case I don't thank her enough, big hand for my awesome Beta, Sam1! **

**Chapter 21 – Time and Tide**

Sarah Woodbury was terrified. She was having trouble believing that the madwoman who was currently holding her hostage was her sister Holly. Holly had supposedly died in the same fire that had destroyed Sarah's childhood home, killed their parents and severely injured Sarah. She was trying to recall what her aunt had told her as she lay recovering from her injuries. Holly and their parents bodies had been badly burnt, so Harry had chosen to have the bodies cremated. Harry wouldn't have lied to her about something so important, would she?

"OK, I am not saying I believe you, but if you really are Holly, where have you been for all these years? Yes, you were 18, but Harry would have taken care of you as well. And what about your, um, face?" Sarah was having problems looking at the other woman's facial scars. They were too much of a reminder of the burns she herself had suffered from after the fire.

"Yes, I was 18. And I had not been accepted at multiple colleges as you had been. So since the fire technically occurred once we were done with high school, and I was 18, I was no longer covered under our father's medical insurance. And I didn't have Jeff Tracy underwriting my care, now did I? So what you see is all the State of Kansas was willing to do for me."

Alright, now Sarah was seriously confused. "What? I know Mr. Tracy tried to take care of me after the fire, but he was told that the state would give custody of me to Harriet as my only living relative. And I was brought to the Shriner's Hospital in Boston and the rehab center was attached to Mass General and covered by Harry's insurance."

Holly glared even harder at her sister. "Please, do you honestly think world famous burn specialists just happened to volunteer their services at charitable hospitals like Shriners? Or a plastic surgeon that usually has a six month wait for a consult would be covered by traditional insurance? And most insurance plans cover two to four months rehab; you were there for nearly a year. You remained at the rehab center even after you started you college classes in a satellite program so that you wouldn't suffer any complications. Jefferson Tracy himself wanted to make sure their dear little Sarah Jane was well cared for. Once you were fully recovered Harriet refused any further assistance, but yes, once more the Tracys took care of their little Sarah Jane."

Sarah was stunned. If this was Holly and if she was telling the truth, she owed the Tracys more than she could ever repay. Between Jeff and Harry, Sarah had been given a chance at a whole new life. "Wait, are you trying to say no one took care of you at all?"

They had now reached the parking garage and Holly pushed the pistol once more into Sarah's back. "In all honesty, I don't know if Mr. Tracy was even told about me. As I understand it, all of his questions were very specific. _What is Sarah Jane's condition? Will Sarah Jane live? Who is going to be caring for Sarah Jane? Tell me whatever Sarah Jane will need, and send whatever bills are not covered by insurance to me. Any specialists not covered, I will underwrite. Make sure Sarah Jane gets the best care possible, do you hear?_ Not a question about me or our parents. All of his concern was for dear little Sarah." Holly wrenched at Sarah's arm. "I hated you then and I hate you now. Why couldn't you just die? That fire was supposed to kill you; I set that fire to kill you."

Sarah froze, horrified, praying harder than ever that this wasn't her long-dead sister. If she was, what kind of a monster was she kin to?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil was running out of the hospital, but there was no sign of Sarah. Logically, he knew he should run back into the hospital, have her paged, and alert security, something. But in his heart, Virgil knew if he didn't go after Sarah now, he would never see her again. At least, he thought morosely, not alive.

"_Mom,_" Virgil prayed._ "Please help me. Help me find Sarah Jane. I know you loved her like the daughter you never had. I want her to become your daughter, as she becomes my wife. I want watch her grow big with our babies; I want to raise our children with her, grow old with her. Please, don't let us only have a moment. You and Dad had your chance, please I need this."_

Suddenly, in the distance, Virgil could see lights flicker in the third level of the parking garage. Logic told him that someone was just using a car alarm to find their vehicle. But logic was not holding sway on Virgil at this moment.

"_OK, Mom, I see it. Stay with Sarah Jane until I can get there. You stayed with Alan and he came back to us. Stay with Sarah until I can bring her home to us."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate had pulled out her cell phone as she ran through the hospital, hitting the speed dial and beginning her call before she had exited the building much to the displeasure of the hospital personnel she passed along the way. A few tried to either point at the "no cell phone zone" signs or say something but she ignored them all. As if someone were whispering in her ear, Kate knew that her family was at risk.

Bursting out of the south entrance, Kate found herself in the lot next to the four story parking garage attached to Mass General. In the distance, she could see Virgil running into the garage as if the Hounds of Hell were on his heels. Knowing where every family member was besides Sarah – having seen Gordon and John still in the waiting room when Jeff and Emily had nearly run Scott and Kate over – she knew that it had to be Sarah that Virgil was trying to save. Kate wasn't sure what or more likely who was threatening Sarah, but she was damned if she was going to let Virgil's happiness be destroyed the way Gordon's had been.

Trying a third number as she made her way towards the parking garage, Kate sighed with relief when this number was finally picked up. "Dad, it's Kate."

"Katie Bear, I told you, Jason is fine. Your brother Andy took him for the day. He and his wife are taking him to the zoo. The kid will love it. I think Danny even agreed to join him, and Ben is meeting him at Chuck E. Cheese's for dinner with Norrie. I know Jason is too little for pizza, but the atmosphere and other small children will be good for him; though it may convince Andy and his wife not to have kids after all." Kate heard her Uncle Charlie chuckling in the background.

"No, Dad, that's not why I called. Did the FBI get the reports and evidence I had sent on the cases involving Sarah Woodbury?"

"Yes, I know they did. But baby, it's not considered urgent at this time, so no one has probably followed up yet…"

"Dad, I think the stalker just kidnapped Sarah from Mass General Hospital, Virgil is chasing them and I am chasing Virgil. Trust me; the case just became a priority!"

From the other end of the phone, Kate could hear some rapid clicking – Uncle Charlie must have immediately jumped on the computer and was entering data at a dizzying rate. Suddenly her father's voice could be heard. "Katie, I am calling in the Boston PD and the local branch of the FBI. You will need backup. And please try to remember, you are a civilian now."

"Forget that!" Kate could hear her uncle exclaim. "Katie, do you have your gun on you?"

"Gee Uncle Charlie, for a genius you sure can ask dumb questions."

"You're right, of course Donnie's daughter would be packing. Baby girl, the DNA and fingerprints are hitting a sealed record."

"So unseal it, I know you can." Kate mused for a second as she began her search in the garage. "Uncle Charlie, I know I am probably not going to like this, but who sealed the records?"

Her father answered instead. "The Kansas State Board of Health, Department of Corrections. Honey, those two are only brought up on the same line for one type of suspect – criminally insane individuals. This would be someone who wasn't convicted due to mental illness only to be eventually released back into the system."

With the promise to call back with more information, the call was terminated. Running up to the second floor, Kate was even more frightened. The suspicion of mental instability aside, the culprit was obviously someone unafraid to hurt innocent people. And the note of the stalker possibly being from Kansas, just as Sarah and the Tracys were, had not gone unnoticed by the former FBI agent. Some criminally insane person who probably was nursing a long standing grudge more than likely had Sarah even now. Kate was sure if something wasn't done and soon, Virgil Tracy would once more be mourning the loss of Sarah Jane Woodbury. But this time, the tides of time would not return her to him, but would snatch her away forever.

**_a/n - bringing more Eppes back in. I like them, they are cool. I have this story pretty much written, but want to ease off for a day or so, because my baby is back! Boy, I missed her. Next time, I will aim better. JK!!! Enjoy the chapter, and never be to busy to review._**


	22. Revelations

**Disclaimer. Nope. Not mine.**

**Getting closer...**

**Chapter 22 - Revelations**

The wind in Boston in November was cold, bitterly cold. Virgil ran up the stairs to the third level of the parking garage, his heart in his throat. He had rejected the elevator as too slow and hard to listen for any sounds that could give him a clue. He wasn't sure who or what he was looking for as a possible threat. Virgil only knew that somehow, somewhere in the complex was Sarah. And as sure as his name was Virgil Grissom Tracy, he knew if he couldn't find that threat, he would lose Sarah forever. And that was a possibility he couldn't bear to consider.

As he burst through the door on the third level, he could hear voices. One he would know anywhere. The soft, melodious voice had eased pains, brought joy and given comfort to his family for almost two decades. For the more than two months she had been back in his life, Virgil had known so much happiness from having Sarah there and he was damned if anyone was going to take that from him.

The other voice was unknown to him. It was huskier, almost scratchy in its timber. That voice in another context would make him uncomfortable. But the words he could now hear the voice saying made it take on an ominous resonance.

"Get in the car Sarah Jane. We are going to take a nice drive. You like showing the Tracys the sights of Boston – Quincy Market, Fenway Park… How about the Zakem Bridge? Since you wouldn't die in the fire and you didn't die when I tried to run you over, or when I shot at you, you are going to jump off the bridge… Aren't you Sarah Jane?"

"Stop calling me that." Virgil smiled at the fire in Sarah's voice. She wouldn't go down without a fight. "My family calls me that – you don't get to."

"But I am family, aren't I? – Sarah Jane."

Virgil was confused. Aunt Harriet was the last blood relative of Sarah's. He knew that she considered the Tracys to be family. So who was the psycho? Cause he was damned sure that she wasn't a Tracy. Gordon was as nuts as his family got.

"No. Even if you are her, which I am still having trouble believing, family – at least in my book – doesn't stalk you, threaten you or try to kill you."

Virgil had to smile a bit as he used the parked cars for camouflage to approach Sarah and her abductor. No matter what, the Sarah of today was a stronger person, determined to never be the victim again. He was almost upon them when he heard the kidnapper's voice…

"You can come out and play now Virgil. You can come out and see what the result was of you rejecting me. You can come out and see your little bitch die."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan once more pushed open his weary eyes. Emily had a stethoscope out and was listening to his breathing. Dad was sitting on Alan's bed, holding Alan up so that Emily could examine him easier. John, Scott and Gordon were standing in a huddle in the doorway, smiling and crying at the same time. Emily smiled at Alan, picking up his wrist and checking his pulse as she began to talk to him.

"So, Sleeping Beauty awakens, hmm?" Alan merely blinked at Emily. "Well, you are one for defying the odds. I swear, you do keep your angels busy."

"No angels." Alan muttered. "Just Mom and Grandpa Eppes."

Alan didn't notice his brothers' gasps, but he couldn't help but feel his father's sucked in breath and the way the hands that had been gently stroking his arms froze and tightened on his arms. Moving his head slightly, he looked up at his worried father.

"Dad, Sarah… Sarah is in danger. Virgil went after Sarah. Did he save her?"

Before Jeff could force any response past his shocked lips, Alan had dropped back off to sleep. Being inches from death really took it out on a guy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil stood up, hoping that he could figure something out, hoping that he could somehow save Sarah once more. He tried not to vocalize his shock at the face in front of his. The disfigurement that marred the visage in front of his eyes was like something out of a bad horror flick. But even more terrifying to Virgil was the gun pointed at Sarah's throat, as the woman wrapped her hostage's hair around her clenched fist.

"You know, I was going to have Sarah drive to the bridge and push her off. But her just dying isn't good enough. So let's go up to the roof. While a fall from the Zakem Bridge into Boston Harbor would doubtlessly kill Sarah, I have no doubt that being pushed off the roof of this garage to Commercial Street below would work just as well, hmmm?"

His eyes wide with horror at the picture the blond woman was projecting, Virgil unconsciously took a step forward, desperate to save Sarah. At his movement, the woman's fist tightened in Sarah's hair, forcing her head back at an unnatural angle.

"Now, now, Pretty Boy, you don't want your slut's brains splattered all over that pretty face of yours, do you?"

At the insolent voice muttered the threat, caressing the gun along Sarah's exposed throat, Virgil froze. It was less the threat by the woman and more her words that shocked him. Virgil could recall back in high school, Sarah's older sister Holly had always called him, much to his displeasure, "Pretty Boy". Holly had repeatedly thrown herself at him and had always deluded herself with the belief that it was because of Sarah that he hadn't chosen to date Holly. No, his father and mother had taught him early that surface beauty was all well and good, but the heart and soul of a person was how they should truly be judged. And Holly, for all her all-American cheerleader good looks, was a cold-hearted, vicious bitch who used her viper's tongue to hurt and belittle those she believed to be unworthy. Sadly, that had included her only sister.

"Holly? Holly Woodbury? But… But you're supposed to be dead."

"Like I told your little bitch here, you wish. You were supposed to be with me Virgil. I was the pretty one. We were homecoming King and Queen. And you refused to be with me. ME! All because of her. Your little brother ran as much interference as he could. I tell you, when I saw him in Boston a couple of months ago, I wanted a shot at him as well. And when that fire was started in his hotel, I made sure it was added to and locked the hall door. I hoped he would die. The little brat would have deserved it. But between those miserable Thunderbirds and this little bitch, the brat lived."

Sarah was shocked. "Oh, my God! Were you the one who hit Alan and left him to die in the fire?"

"No, I would have simply shot him, like I shot at you a few weeks later. I knew I could have hit Alan but it would have been worth it. No matter how good you were in the bedroom, a Tracy would have never forgiven the person responsible for his precious brother being killed. And it would have been your fault." Still grasping at Sarah's hair, she began to pull the woman back towards the elevator. The gun pointing at Sarah's head made sure Virgil could only go so far. The elevator doors opened and the two women vanished behind the closing doors.

Before Virgil could sprint into the stairwell, the door slammed open. Kate came out, weapon ready and stance ready for battle. Lowering her gun, she sighed as she looked at Virgil's shaken face. "Let me guess. They went up on the elevator?" At Virgil's nod, the former agent spun around and returned to the stairwell. The middle Tracy son followed close on her heels, determined to save the life of the woman he loved.

**_a/n - well, someone has issues. Enjoy... I have to head over to my parents, they haven't seen my daughter in more than a week. She is an only granddaughter and they are suffering from Janie withdrawl... One more chapter and an epilogue to go..._**


	23. Deathgrip

**Disclaimer- when it absoultely, positively has to be denied.**

**Woo-Hoo! Last chapter (if you don't include the epilogue...) Yeah!**

**Chapter 23 – Deathgrip**

If the wind had been cold and fierce before, the bitter gusts from the rooftop of the parking garage were a thousand times worse. With Virgil no longer in the line of fire, Sarah struggled as the demented woman dragged her across the surface. Awareness of what her fate would be caused the young firefighter to struggle much as she could. If her abductor got her to the edge of the roof, Sarah knew there would be no last minute rescue, no desperate hands grasping hers and pulling her to safety. And she finally had everything she had ever wanted. There was no way in hell she was simply going to give up.

Logic told her that reasoning with the other woman would do her no good. But logic flew out the window when mortality was jeopardized. "Please, Holly, the Tracys will know it was you. And they will know that you endangered Alan's life twice before. If you go now, you can get away. Up until now, you haven't killed anyone. But if I die…"

"What's with the if? You are going to die Sarah Jane. You have ruined things for me for the last time."

Sarah dug in her heels, continuing to resist as Holly used the power of her madness to drag her sister ever closer to the edge and her ruin.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott was shocked to his core. What was Alan talking about? Mom and Grandpa Eppes? Or Sarah and Virgil in danger, with his brother having to save the young woman? His instincts on permanent overdrive where his younger brothers were concerned, the oldest Tracy son suddenly realized someone else was missing besides the threatened duo.

"Where's Kate?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Running up the last flight of stairs, Virgil close on Kate's heels, the middle Tracy brother was praying desperately. _"Please Mom, stay with Sarah until we can save her. We have to save her. She is the music of my heart and I love her so much."_

Without looking back, Kate began to question Virgil. "Any idea who the stalker is? Do we know anything that can work for us?"

"She doesn't really look like her, or maybe time and the scars have caused it, but I think she is Holly Woodbury."

Kate stopped so suddenly that Virgil had to virtually freeze in order to avoid running her over. Eyes wide, Kate turned to her brother-in-law. "Wait, we have a ghost kidnapper?"

Virgil merely shrugged as he pushed at Kate in order to get the woman moving again. Kate began to mutter. "Damn, how many ghosts are going to be up on that rooftop?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Holly and Sarah were now precariously perched on the edge of the roof. At this time of night, little traffic flowed on the street below. But Sarah was less worried about the moving vehicles and was more concerned about the unforgiving pavement. Suddenly, amid the freezing cold air, she would swear she could feel gentle warmth, like a tender hug, surrounding her. The sweet smell of jasmine overwhelmed the salty, bitter smell of the harbor drifting in across the port city. And the instinctive feeling of safety that had always comforted her when she was with a Tracy took hold.

Twitching at the sudden sharp coldness, Holly began to violently shake. She could smell a man's aftershave, something like sandalwood and musk. But it was only Sarah and herself here, right? So why did she feel like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her?

A sudden noise drew both sisters' attention to the roof access. Sarah sighed with relief when Kate Tracy came out first, weapon drawn and at the ready. Virgil followed his sister-in-law closely.

Kate's clipped voice called out across the roof. "Drop the weapon and step away from the edge. You have no where to go and the police are on their way." As if to back up Kate's words, sirens began to fill the chilly air.

Holly shook her head, then began a frightening laugh of madness. "No, she dies. She took my life. They tried to tell me at the hospital I wasn't Holly. They tried to tell me Holly had died. But I am not Hannah; she was nobody, nothing. I am Holly Woodbury. And this little bitch stole the life that should have been mine. She is pretty, she has an exciting job and she is with a Tracy son."

"So, you are nothing but a psycho who is to busy blaming others for your shortcomings in order to fix your own."

As Kate had planned, the gun now turned to her. At Kate's signal, Virgil had crept up to the pair at the ledge and jumped up to grasp Sarah about the waist. When Holly/ Hannah fired a shot at the former agent, Kate dropped to the ground, discharging her own weapon.

The madwoman would have survived the shot. It had barely nicked her left shoulder. The wound would have probably not even need stitches.

The city street below was much more pitiless.

Kate set down her weapon as members of the Boston Police Department burst onto the roof. As she showed her ID and began to explain what had occurred prior to the authorities arriving, Kate kept an eye on the couple sitting just a few feet away from her, locked in a desperate embrace, rocking and crying. Suddenly, she felt two bursts of warmth slide past her. Unsure of the first, she would know the second anywhere.

"_Thanks, Grandpa."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It was nearly an hour later, and the rotating Tracy brothers kept coming into the conference room that had been turned over to the Boston police and a couple of local FBI agents. Jeff had remained with Alan but had spoken with both Virgil and Sarah to make sure they were alright. The couple, along with Kate, had promised to come up to see Alan as soon as they could. In the meantime, their statements were taken and evidence was gathered.

Sarah couldn't stop shaking. Turning to Virgil, she whispered. "I have to know Virgil? Was she telling the truth? Was she my sister? Was my own sister trying to kill me, had tried to kill Alan? Was that Holly?"

"No, it wasn't."

The room turned as the commanding presence that was FBI Director Don Eppes filled the doorway. His brother, the respected mathematician and consultant Dr. Charles Eppes was standing just behind him. Kate stood up, smiling. "Daddy, Uncle Charlie. You guys made good time. And wait, are you sure it wasn't Holly Woodbury?"

Charlie Eppes held out a folder to the FBI agent on the scene. "We were able to access the records. Please don't ask how, I am not sure I did not bend a few rules to get the information so quickly. Actually, I am pretty sure I did. But as you will see, Holly Woodbury was responsible for the fire that killed her parents and nearly killed her sister. According to comments made by Holly after the fire, and based on her blood work at the time, Holly was high at the time on cocaine. She started the fire because she was mad at Virgil Tracy for telling her that she was pretty on the outside but Sarah was beautiful on inside. That he wouldn't date her – Holly that is – if she were the last girl in Kansas."

Sarah stared at her fiancé. He shrugged. "It was at the prom."

Uncle Charlie continued. "Anyhow, Holly was admitted for burns and smoke inhalation but was placed on the psych unit due to the drugs. She died less than forty-eight hours later. Hannah Woods, her roommate, became convinced that she herself was Holly. Since she later became apparently rational, she was released from the hospital last year. Hannah, who had also been in a fire, did give some signs that she was still delusional enough to believe she was Holly, but no one pursued it. She came to Boston over the summer looking for Sarah and found her the night of the fire. Her journal was attached to her online account, and makes for fascinating reading. She really believed that she was Holly Woodbury."

Sarah quietly grasped Virgil's hands once more. "So my whole family really is dead."

It was Kate who answered her. "No, honey; your family is upstairs waiting for you and standing right beside you."

Virgil smiled in thanks at his sister-in-law's response as he led Sarah upstairs to see Alan. She had been so relieved to hear that her "Baby" was going to be OK. No sooner had they left the room when Kate grabbed her father and uncle and led them next door to an empty office. "OK, the real story now."

"Katie Bear…" "Baby girl, I…"

"Zip it!' Kate snapped. "First of all, I know you two. I know your poker tells, and you just bluffed big time. Second, Dad, you are too much of a control freak. The only way Uncle Charlie would have given that whole explanation is if you two were worried Dad hadn't had time to memorize the fiction that Uncle Charlie is more than capable of creating and implanting into real-world data bases. Finally, time and injuries may have made her virtually unrecognizable, but bone structures don't change. And the bone structures of Sarah and that woman were almost identical – like sisters, in fact."

Don smiled at his daughter. Damn she was good.

"Honey, most of what Charlie said, what the world will believe, was true. Except it was Hannah who died and Holly who decided she was Hannah. For Sarah's sake, the local police, their aunt Harry and the doctors decided to let Holly switch. They never thought she would recover, and if Holly Woodbury had, she still started the fire and would have gone to jail for manslaughter. As Hannah, she would have a second chance. She was released just over two years ago, and did fine until a news article just before Christmas that year. When she was bombarded with stories of the Tracys after Alan was kidnapped, Holly became dangerously obsessed. She began to recall that she was actually Holly, not Hannah and last summer came to Boston to find Harriet, figuring her aunt would lead her to her sister. When she discovered her aunt was dead, she began to give up, until she saw Jeff Tracy leading his son into a hotel in Boston. She stalked Alan, and after the rescue, Holly found Sarah – thanks to the media."

Charlie picked up the story. "Now, in her journal she became furious that it was Sarah who ruined her chance at revenge on Alan, whom she had never liked. Then that picture appeared in the paper and she thought, correctly as it turned out, that Sarah and Virgil had finally hooked up. She began to plot revenge on Sarah as well, stating repeatedly that she would kill her sister for "stealing her life". It was inevitable this would happen."

Kate shook her head. "So why lie to Sarah? None of this is her fault."

Charlie and Don looked at each other before turning back to Kate. "Katie," Don said to his daughter. "Do you think Sarah could have handled the truth?"

Thinking of how gentle and sensitive the young woman was, how much she had already suffered in her life, Kate knew her father and uncle had done the right thing. But it still stuck in her craw. Sighing, she looked back at the two men. "We are so going to burn for this you know."

Charlie laughed as Don smiled at his daughter. "Come to the dark side Kate…we have cookies!"

Kate joined her uncle's laughter as the three made their way upstairs to Kate's reunited family. Sarah was safe and Alan was recovering. It was time for the Tracys to begin to heal.

**_a/n - OK, so did I confuse the hell out of you? Yes, it really was Sarah's sister and no, Kate will never tell. Being a sociopath is not an inherited trait and I like to think the psychotic behavior was the result of drug use. Some people don't have the excuse. I knew this one girl in high school... She ended up having her teenage lover kill her husband. She always was a little high strung. and no, I am not joking about that...  
_**


	24. Epilogue

**Shouldn't there be a limit on how often we have to disclaim?**

**OK, wrapping up but certainly not done.**

**Epilogue**

Katherine Eppes Tracy had abandoned her reports to come and sit on the beach of Tracy Island. In the azure waters, Virgil Tracy was trying to help Sarah Woodbury become a stronger swimmer. A necessary skill as the soon-to-be Tracy daughter-in-law already had her own Thunderbirds uniform.

In the days following Sarah's rooftop rescue and Alan's miraculous recovery from a virulent lung infection, the young firefighter/paramedic had tried to go back to work. But by the time Alan had recovered enough that Jeff Tracy was preparing to remove his youngest son back to the milder climes of Tracy Island (and reopen International Rescue), word had gotten out that Sarah and Virgil were engaged. A future Tracy Bride was an irresistible lure to the media and several times a reporter trying to get to Sarah while she was working actually interfered, potentially endangering lives. At the recommendation of the fire chief, Sarah was placed on terminal leave from the Boston Fire Department until she married Virgil in late January.

Not willing to leave the young woman on her own in Boston, Kate and Emily insisted she was returning to Tracy Island with them. Both had spare bedrooms available in the villas they shared with their husbands, as they knew Jeff would be uncomfortable with his middle son and the girl he already loved like a daughter sleeping under the same roof prior to their marriage. Kate smiled; her father-in-law really could be rather old fashioned. It was kinda sweet.

Hearing a noise approach her from behind, Kate looked up to see John's wife Emily move to sit beside her. Smiling to belie her words, Kate muttered. "I hate you." At Emily's raised eyebrows, Kate continued. "I looked like Thunderbird Two at that point of my pregnancy. You look like a Madonna – and I mean the blessed one, not the material girl." Emily merely smiled, almost all of the Tracy men were hovering over her at this stage, especially with John back up on Five. Even Alan was nervously watching her, which considering how everyone was still constantly checking out his health, made the situation almost funny. It had made everyone feel better when Sarah had opted to move into John and Emily's villa. At least she had someone with her at night until Christmas. John would be back down then and wouldn't be returning to the space station until after the baby came. His brothers had worked out a schedule, each taking two weeks, after the two weeks of the Hackenbackers. It would be the longest the astronomer had been down since the Hood attacked the station years ago.

A shriek from the water caught both women's attention. Virgil's laughing voice came back. "Sar, honey, if you don't relax, you will keep going under. C'mon, first you need to learn to body surf."

"Oh, you call this body surfing Virgil? Back in Kansas, we would have called it drowning!"

Kate called out, "Hey, Sarah, didn't you live near Boston Harbor for the last few years."

Sarah, now standing in the gentle surf, gave Kate a dirty look. "Please, no one with an eye on their health would even think of swimming in those waters. And I prefer running as a form of exercise to swimming. I will have you know I finished fourth for women in the Boston Marathon last year."

Looking at each other, Kate and Emily smiled as the heard a splash as Virgil had picked up his fianceé, causing them both to fall backwards into the water. Seeing the couple laugh and play in the ocean told them the swimming lesson was over for the day.

Further up the beach, Alan and Tin-Tin watched the couple. Kyrano had driven his daughter and her boyfriend down to the beach as he had work to do in the area. Admonishing the couple to stay put and call immediately if Alan became tired, Kyrano had given them a few minutes of privacy. All of his family hovering over him was beginning to wear on the independent lad, and Kyrano was afraid that the boy would do something rash if not given a little space on occasion. As worried as he was about Tin-Tin and Alan becoming so serious while still so young, it concerned him more what would happen to his only child should something happen to the youngest Tracy son. When Alan was so ill in Boston, Tin-Tin had become totally withdrawn, barely eating and sleeping. It was not until Alan regained consciousness and was able to speak with his girlfriend on the vid-phone that Tin-Tin began to recover herself.

"They look great don't they?" Alan asked Tin-Tin.

"Which pair?" She teased.

Alan smiled. "Both."

Tin-Tin returned his smile and pulled his blond head to her lap, encouraging him to rest once more. Tears were quickly blinked away for fear of Alan seeing them. She loved him so much and was afraid of losing him. As he smiled up at her before closing his eyes in sleep – he still tired so easily – a sense of calm came over the young Malaysian girl. She knew the only way she would lose him was to death itself, but with everyone who watched over him so carefully, Tin-Tin was sure they could keep Alan safe.

On the pathway leading from the main villa to the beach, Scott and Gordon observed the whole scene. They saw Virgil, happier than he had been in years, with Sarah happily ensconced in his arms. Kate was watching over Emily, making sure the young doctor was taking good care of herself and the next Tracy grandchild. They would be glad when Sarah began working at the clinic with Emily, as the young woman was making plans to begin a satellite program to train to become a Physician's Assistant. While most PA programs forbid you from working while enrolled in the courses, the one Emily had found for Sarah included clinic or hospital work as part of the curriculum. That and her work as a Thunderbird would keep Sarah busy for sometime. They had made it clear to Jeff that there would be no Tracy grandkids from their villa, currently under way, until after Sarah had completed her training. But with Jason and the new baby to spoil, Jeff was fine with that – for now.

Scott put his arm around Gordon's shoulders, "They look good, don't they?" He frowned at the younger couple. It looked like Alan had fallen asleep. He began to move towards the couple when Gordon put a restraining hand on the oldest Tracy son's arm.

Gordon was shaking his head. "He'll be fine Scott. Alan needs the fresh air and sunshine, and Tin-Tin has a good head on her shoulders. She'll keep an eye on him. And Kyrano is heading back their way. Alan likes to keep Tin-Tin's parents on his side. Besides, don't you still owe Dad a couple of reports?"

Grumbling, Scott went back up to his villa. Gordon looked at his family. They all looked so happy. While he was happy for his brothers, he also wondered what his life would have been like had Lisa lived. Would they have married? Maybe started a family of their own? Kate's words from a while back ran through his head. Yeah, maybe someday he would find love again. But for now, he was content to be a brother, uncle and Thunderbird. It had to do for now. It just had to.

Jeff Tracy sat in his office, having brought up the security program to search for his missing children. He smiled at Virgil and Sarah's antics, Kate and Emily's monitoring observations. His smile faltered as he watched Alan sleep, his head nestled in Tin-Tin's lap. It had been so close this time. Jeff loved all of his sons, but Alan had become so precious to all of the family over the years. Sometimes, it really was as if something was trying to take Alan from them.

It was with a laugh he noticed Scott and Gordon heading back up the trail, his oldest son muttering something about drowning in paperwork. Picking up baby Jason from his portable play pen, Jeff chuckled. "That's right; your Daddy owes me some reports, doesn't he?" Pointing to the people on the screen, Jeff cuddled his grandson. "Uncle Allie is getting better every day. He should have no problem going back to school after Uncle Virgil marries Auntie Sarah. They want to get married in Boston so her friends can all be there. Did I tell you Auntie Sarah asked me to give her away? I thought she was going to cry when we gave her your Grandma Tracy's wedding dress. It fits her perfectly. She'll be as beautiful a bride as your grandma was. And your Auntie Emily looks good, doesn't she? Pretty soon, you will have a new cousin to play with. We have a great family, don't we?"

Jason Tracy smiled and gave a baby laugh. He didn't understand most of what his Grandpa Tracy had said but he knew one word that always seemed to make everyone in his life happier. Jason knew the word family.

**_a/n - well so ends this tale... I have plans, and must warn folks that Gordon's story will actually end the series. But, I have at least three one-shots, and Alan is getting a multi-chapter (though not as long as his brothers). So Gordy will have to wait a while._**

**_and yes, the baby will be coming and the Thunderbird will discover that Sarah's partner knows..._**


End file.
